Truth, That I Love You
by Ran Hime
Summary: Summary:"Dia pulang, kak Naru! Dia pulang!" Naruto membeku dalam tatapan tak percaya, atas perkataan Konohamaru. Apa tujuan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, 10 tahun setelah perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4? SasuNaru, NaruSaku. Canon, Angst, Shonen-ai. RnR
1. Chapter 1

Jujur saja, Hime mendapatkan ide buat nulis fic ini dari Chapter 485.

Semua boleh menuliskan fic yang idenya dari Chapter 485, kan?

Jadi, jika ada kesamaan dengan fic lain, Hime minta maaf. Tapi sekali lagi, Hime beritahukan ide fic ini dari Chapter 485

.

.

.

.

**Truth****, ****That****I Love You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate:T

Pair: SasuNaru, NaruSaku

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: OOC, Canon, Typo, Shonen-ai, Alur cepat dan alur maju mundur xp.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Mereka masih berdiri di tempat yang masing-masing dan saling berhadapan. Saling menatap dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Saling merasakan gemuruh di dada masing-masing. Antara harapan dan kebencian.

Kilat tajam dari mata Onix itu dirasa bukan sebenarnya. Ada Sesuatu yang coba ditutupi, dengan aura hitam pekat yang siap membunuh kapan saja. Tapi pemilik rambut pirang itu, tak dapat mengartikan hal itu. Tak dapat mengartikan tatapan Sasuke.

Selama menjalani hari-hari dengan Sasuke, Naruto tlah terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan kebencian. Terbiasa mendapatkan kata-kata yang kurang mengenakkan. Semua itu karena Sasuke yang dikuasi kebencian dan rasa ingin balas dendam. Namun untuk kali ini, bahkan Naruto tak dapat mengartikan tatapan Onix itu.

Lalu kali ini... kalimat yang biasanya ditujukan untuk seorang Itachi Uchiha, terucap untuk dirinya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Naruto menatap dalam ke manik onix yang tak seperti dulu. Kali ini bahkan lebih pekat dari malam yang gelap. Ia mencari arti kata yang ada dalam sekelumat kalimat tadi. Naruto termangu dalam diamnya. Tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Jika saat ini, guru dan sahabatnya tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Pikirannya sibuk mencerna kalimat dari Sasuke.

Apakah Sasuke benar-benar akan membunuh dirinya?

Mengingat banyak hal yang pernah disadari oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bahwasannya Uchiha yang tersisa itu, berusaha melindungi Naruto.

Hanya Naruto yang selalu bisa merasakan hal itu. Sifat dan sikap yang tak pernah terlihat orang lain. Bahkan Naruto masih mengingat saat merah marah. Ketika itu, kelompok 7 sedang berlatih memanjat pohon lalu menandainya dengan kunai. Naruto bisa merasakan hawa ingin membunuh, yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. Rasa tak suka terus menguar disekitarnya. Namun Naruto tak tahu, rasa tak suka itu untuk apa! Entah tak suka karena ia mendekati Sakura, ataukah tak suka karena Sakura peduli pada dirinya.

Apakah Sasuke akan membunuh Naruto? Hah~ entahlah! Namun jika mengingat hal-hal yang pernah terjadi. Bisa saja hal itu hanya ucapan. Mengingat bagaimana, Sasuke mati-matian melindungi Naruto, Ketika mereka dalam misi lalu bertarung dengan Zabuza dan Haku. Saat itu, bahkan Sasuke tak perduli jika jarum es Haku -yang seharusnya mengenai Naruto- malah menusuk kulitnya. Bagaimana Sasuke memeluk Naruto dengan erat, sedangkan dirinya sudah terluka begitu parah. Sasuke tak ingin Naruto terluka sedikitpun.

Kemudian di lembah akhir. Bahkan Sasuke menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Dengan dalih ada orang yang lebih ingin dibunuh untuk membangkitkan Mangekyo, Sasuke tak berusaha membunuh Naruto yang bahkan tak mungkin melawan.

Namun nyatanya...

Ukh, tiba-tiba rasa itu muncul lagi. Perasaan ketika mengingat seorang sahabat, yang mempunyai ikatan lebih. Serasa sayap-sayap -yang entah apa itu- terus berterbangan memenuhi perutnya. Mencoba mencari jalan keluar dengan menerobos dinding perutnya. Rasa mual itu muncul lagi. Meski Naruto tak bermaksud mengingat hari itu di lembah akhir.

Masih bisakah Sasuke membunuhnya, setelah banyak hal yang tlah terjadi.

Naruto tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Perasaan itu tlah mengacaukan pikirannya. Bahkan ketika saat Sasuke tlah beranjak pergi dari hadapannya bersama pria bertopeng, Naruto tak mampu mengejarnya.

Mata saphire-nya menyaksikan langkah Sasuke sampai lenyap. Baru terasa sesuatu yang sakit. Dari mulutnya keluar busa hingga akhirnya ia pingsan. Hah~ Naruto tak tahu rasa sakit itu dari mana. Apakah dari kepergian Sasuke, ataukah dari racun kunai Sakura yang menggores di wajahnya saat menyelamatkan Sakura.

.

.

.

_I do not know.  
The butterflies are always playing in my stomach.  
Only when you crossed my mind.  
All be gray._

_._

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian

Mata birunya terbuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa saat, ketika sinar-sinar matahari masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya. Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di atas kasur untuk meregangkan otatnya. Ia menoleh ke arah jam weker di atas meja di samping ranjangnya.

"Jam 10 pagi," gumanya pelan.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia bangun sebegitu siangnya. Namun karena ia tidur larut malam, akibat mengerjakan laporan misi, akhirnya ia harus sesiang itu.

BRAK...BRAK...

"KAK NARUTO!"

Teriakan dan gedoran tak sabar dari pintu, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan terburu-buru, ia turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, terlihat sosok murid kesayangannya dulu, Konohamaru, menampakkan ekspresi tak jelas. Antara senang, senang, sedih, bahagia dan juga benci berbaur menjadi satu.

Naruto hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi, namun sebelum kalimat itu keluar, kohonomaru mendahuluinya.

"Dia pulang, kak Naru! Dia pulang!"

Naruto membeku dalam tatapan tak percaya.

Siapa yang pulang? Tak pernah ada yang pergi jauh dalam misi beberapa bulan ini. Lalu siapa yang pulang? Hah~ jawabannya hanya satu. Mata Naruto melebar tak percaya. Jikapun dia pulang, apa tujuan dari dia?

Dengan buru-buru Naruto masuk lagi ke dalam. Dengan langkah cepat, ia mengganti pakaiannya. Keluar lagi menemui Konohamaru, untuk ikut bersama ke kantor Hokage dan memastika sesuatu.

.

.

.

_Truth, that I love.  
Felt when all has passed.  
Autumn wind aground.  
It changed the frozen winter._

.

.

.

Naruto takkan percaya, meskipun Hokage yang mengatakannya. Pemilik mata onik itu kembali. Sasuke tlah kembali, 10 tahun setelah perang shinobi keempat berakhir. Apa yang membuatnya mengingjakkan kembali hidupnya di Konoha!

"Dia datang tadi pagi. Tanpa melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun, dia menyerahkan diri."

Perkataan Hokage kelima, benar-benar tlah membangkitkan lagi kupu-kupu bersayap itu.

Apa yang membuat Sasuke melakukannya? Pertanyaan itu bergelayut manja di pikiran Naruto. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Jika tak ada tujuan Khusus, semuanya hanyalah dianggap tak berarti.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredakan di hatinya.

Naruto menunduk. Menatap hal yang tak terduga. Cincin indah tersemat di jari manisnya. Perasaannya beraduk kembali. Sakura! ya... mungkin itulah tujuan Sasuke pulang. Untuk mendapatkan cinta Sakura setelah membalaskan dendam kakaknya, membunuh pria bertopeng yang menghasut dirinya untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

Perlahan sesak terasa. Mata biru itu terasa panas hingga memenuhi umbun-umbunnya. Bagaimanapun Sakura adalah orang yang begitu peduli kepada dirinya. Ia tak boleh egois. Sasuke tlah datang. Dan inilah saatnya melepas Sakura dan menyatakannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandang lurus ke depan. Tak perlu menatap Sakura yang ada di belakangnya. Yang perlu dilakukan hanyalah mengatakan 3 kata.

"Dia tlah pulang!"

Naruto menarik nafasnya. Untuk sekali lagi, ia mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Dia tlah pulang, Sakura! Kau bisa kembali kepadanya.

Tunangannya itu terkejut. Mata emerald-nya melebar. Tak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan hal itu. Mereka tlah bertunangan selama 3 tahun. Apakah Naruto benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semuanya?

Mereka yang ada di ruangan Hokage nampak terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

_Truth__, __that__I love__.  
__Although __time __has been so __late __to give__ a chance__.  
__But __you __still __precious to me __ties__.  
__Yesterday__, today __and __tomorrow __onwards__.  
__Forever__.._

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun menurut kalian, Hime berharap kalian mau memberikan review ^_^

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Ada beberapa review yang ndak bisa saya balas, karena memang mungkin ndak log in

Oh ya… ada yang nanya alamat fb saya..

Ini alamatnya: yugurehimei

Atau ran hime uchihapelarian

Saya ndak yakin ini lebih baik dari kemarin

Tapi semua tergantung reader

Bagus, jelek mohon review-nya ^_^

.

.

.

**Truth****, ****That ****I Love You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate:T

Pair: SasuNaru, NaruSaku

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: OOC, Canon, Typo, Shonen-ai, Alur cepat dan alur maju mundur xp.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Mata onixnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak yang tertutup. Dada bidangnya terlihat naik turun, mengikuti nafasnya. Tubuh kurusnya, dibiarkan tersender di dinding yang sedikit luntur itu.

"Jangan keras kepala Uchiha!" ujar salah satu penjaga penjara bawah tanah, tempat di mana para penjahat tingkat atas ditempatkan.

"Aku tidak lapar." jawab Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau jangan sok lagi, kau pikir kau siapa?"

Penjaga itu kembali ke tempat penjagaan.

Jika saja bukan karena 'dia', mungkin Sasuke tak kan membiarkan dirinya dimaki. Dengan satu tusukan dari Chidori, Sasuke akan membungkam penjaga itu.

Tidak! Jika Sasuke membuat salah sedikitpun, maka semuanya tak ada artinya. Dia haruslah bersabar, agar semua berjalan lancar. Waktu 10 tahun untuk mengambil keputusan itu, tidaklah sebentar. Dia tak boleh sembrono.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Tanpa membuka mata, ia berbicara lagi.

"Untuk apa kau kembali! Kubilang aku tidak lapar!" ucapnya datar.

"Kau jangan keras kepala, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membuka mata. Iris onix itu menangkap sosok yang telah berdiri -di depannya- di dalam sel penjara. Jika saja dia bukanlah Uchiha, bisa dipastikan di wajahnya kini nampak ekspresi terkejut. Tapi Sasuke adalah Uchiha, ia dapat dengan mudah menyembunyikan ekspresi dan perasaannya.

Sasuke menatap wajah kawan lamanya. Kawan lama... hah~ bukan! Wanita itu sempat pernah dibunuh olehnya, namun wanita itu berhasil selamat. Wanita itu telah berubah. Ia terlihat lebih segar dan menarik dari pada 10 tahun yang lalu. Terlihat dari sikapnya, ia lebih dewasa dan tidak segenit demikian, hal itu tetap tak bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik.

"Kau ada di Konoha, Karin!"

Karin mengangguk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Karin berfikir, Sasuke tak haruslah seperti itu. Sasuke datang ke Konoha pagi-pagi buta dan belum makan. Dari penuturan penjaga, Sasuke belumlah makan dari pagi. Bahkan sore tlah menjelang, Sasuke belum menyentuh makanannya. Jika Sasuke tetap bersikeras tak mau makan, maka ia akan kehilangan tenaganya. Meskipun Sasuke adalah shinobi yang kuat, namun dia tetaplah manusia biasa.

Karin mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu mengarahkan ke dada bidang Sasuke. Dengan memusatkan cakranya, ia mencoba mengobati Sasuke. Selama sepuluh tahun ini, Karin memang belajar ninjutsu medis dan membantu Sakura di Rumah Sakit.

Setelah perang dunia Shinobi ke empat berakhir, para Tetua desa memutuskan untuk membebaskan Karin. Karena dia merupakan Klan Uzumaki yang tersisa, selain Naruto tentunya. Para Tetua desa tak ingin jika klan pemilik Cakra yang tinggi itu benar-benar musnah, setelah mereka kehilangan Klan Uchiha. Dari Cakra penyembuh yang dimiliki Karin, akhirnya ia diajari ninjutsu medis. Karin sangatlah berterima kasih, karena ia tidak dihukum mati. Ia bertekad mengabdikan diri untuk Konoha.

Setelah selesai menyetabilkan cakra Sasuke, Karin menarik tangannya. Ia menatap wajah temannya yang juga banyak berubah. Wajah orang yang pernah dicintai dan dibenci olehnya. Wajah orang yang pernah membuatnya menangis saat mengingat kejadian setelah pembunuhan Danzo.

"Kau terlambat, Sas!" Karin memalingkan wajahnya. " 'Dia' telah bertunangan. Kenapa kau baru datang? Kau bilang hanya butuh waktu beberapa tahun, kan?"

Karin terdiam.

.

.

.

Flashback

Saat perang dunia Shinobi ke empat berakhir, Sasuke yang hendak pergi dari tempat peperangan malah bertemu Karin. Karin melihat Sasuke yang tak berusaha membunuh 'dia' yang tak berdaya. Dari sorot mata Sasuke, Karin jadi mengetahui perasaan apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Kau mencintai 'dia'!" teriak Karin tak percaya.

"Hn!"

"Eh, jadi..." Karin nampak terkejut. "Jadi... kau..." Karin masih tak percaya. "Kyaa... jadi selama ini kau menolakku karena 'dia'. Kupikir karena-."

"Sudahlah! Jangan banyak bicara soal itu." potong Sasuke kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkannya, harusnya kau tetap tinggal di sini dan menolongnya."

"Aku butuh waktu!"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Entahlah! Mungkin beberapa tahun sampai aku siap..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Untuk mengatakan semua."

Lalu Sasuke berlari menjauhi Karin. Menjauhi 'dia' yang sedang pingsan dengan banyak luka yang cukup parah.

Flashback end.

.

.

.

Karin sangatlah ingat, jika Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia hanya butuh waktu beberapa tahun untuk bisa mengatakan perasaannya kepada 'dia'. Tapi nyatanya Sasuke baru datang setelah 10 tahun berlalu, bahkan setelah 'dia' bertunangan. Sungguh terlambat, kau Sas!

"Karin-san!" ucap seorang penjaga membuyarkan lamunan Karin.

"Ah, iya!" Karin menoleh ke belakang.

"Sakura-san mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan anda, untuk menggantikan dia di Rumah Sakit."

"Ada lagi!"

"Tidak!"

Penjaga itu kembali ke tempat penjagaan.

"Kalau kau ada di Konoha, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka."

"Ah, iya... aku lupa! Aku dan Suigetsu..." Karin menggantung kalimatnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin di jarinya. "Kami sudah bertunangan." ia tersenyum.

Dan Karin dapat melihat senyum itu lagi. Senyum tulus Sasuke yang telah lama tertelan rasa ingin balas dendam. Hampir 10 tahun lebih, ia sangat merindukan senyum itu. Kini ia dapat melihatnya lagi.

"Jagalah kesehatanmu, Sas! Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik," ucap Karin mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

Karin berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari sel tempat Sasuke ditahan.

Setelah Karin keluar, pintu sel kembali dikunci.

Sasuke menyaksikan kepergian Karin. Ia tak menyangka bahkan orang yang pernah ia lukai, sekarang bersikap begitu baik tanpa aura dendam. Beruntung bukan, dirinya! Meski Sasuke dingin. Tapi mengapa 'dia' belum mengunjungi dirinya.

Perang Shinobi ke empat telah usai. Tak ada Madara lagi. Tak ada pria bertopeng lagi. Bahkan Kabuto juga tak akan menjadi pengancam bagi kedamaian Konoha. Begitu juga dengan kehidupan temannya dulu. Semua telah bahagia, bahkan Karin dan Suigetsu yang selalu bertengkar kini sudah bertunangan. Lalu untuk Sasuke... Apakah masih ada sisa harapan dan kebahagian untuk dia? Hah~ entahlah! Hanya Tuhan dan author yang tahu. Dan sayangnya, author membencimu karena kau membunuh tokoh kesayangannya, Sas! Kakakmu... author merupakan Itachi Lover. Jadi mungkin takkan lah mudah untukmu bersama 'dia'.

.

.

_._

_It only took one more chance  
Face to face to find out an answer  
When all delivered  
Then you and I will be with_

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Sambil memegangi dadanya, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan yang letaknya di samping lapangan Akademi. Di tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan itu, Naruto berusaha meredakan gemuruh di hatinya.

'Kenapa datang kembali? Kenapa baru datang?' bathin Naruto dengan perasaan gelisah.

Ia sudah begitu terlanjur mencintai Sakura yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba orang yang tak pernah peduli kepada mereka, malah datang ke kehidupannya lagi.

'Ada apa ini? Apa yang kau rencanakan Kami-sama?'

Naruto semakin erat meremas baju depan bagian dadanya. Perasaan sakit kini menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Nar!" ucap seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang.

"Sakura, kau sudah melihatnya?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai ganti kata tidak.

Bahkan Sakura juga tidak habis pikir, jika Sasuke akan kembali setelah ia dan Naruto bertunangan. Meskipun demikian, Sakura juga tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya, bahwa ia masih mencintai Sasuke. Sungguh egois kau, sakura! Meskipun Sasuke tidak mencintai dirinya.

Tunggu dulu? Bahkan Sasuke belumlah mengatakan tujuannya kembali ke Konoha. Ia tidak bisa menebak begitu saja. Lalu untuk apa lagi Sasuke kembali ke Konoha! Ia bahkan tidak punya keluarga lagi, meski kelompok 7 sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga. Bukannya Sakura tak senang atas kembalinya Sasuke, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Memikirkan itu saja, membuat kepala Sakura ikut sakit.

.

.

.

_And I __hope__  
__We __will __soon meet__  
__You__'ll __know __one thing __I __have long been __buried__  
__Feeling __may __make you feel__ old __to me__._

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

Ruang Rapat Konoha

Rapat kali ini membahas tentang Sasuke Uchiha, ninja pelarian yang setingkat dengan Itachi Uchiha. Tsunade mengadakan rapat sore ini, untuk membicarakan langkah selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan kepada Sasuke.

Keadaan semakin memanas. Ketika terjadi perselisihan antara Hokage dan 2 penasihat desa, Koharu dan Homura. Tsunade menginginkan agar Sasuke dibebaskan. Namun tidak dengan 2 penasehat, yang dari dulu memang tak menginginkan klan yang pernah berniat menyerang desa itu. Bagi mereka, Sasuke hanya sisa kebencian dari masalalu yang bisa mengancam ketentraman desa kapan saja. Jadi dia pantaslah untuk di hukum.

"Asingkan dia atau hukum mati secepatnya!" ucap Koharu dan Homura secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

_You and I __are different__.  
__Sun __and the __darkness __that can not be __guessed.__  
__You __set __expectations__.  
__And I __just __hate __the rest__.._

.

.

To be Continue


	3. Chapter 3

Jujur saja, Hime mendapatkan ide buat nulis fic ini dari Chapter 485.

Semua boleh menuliskan fic yang idenya dari Chapter 485, kan?

Jadi, jika ada kesamaan dengan fic lain, Hime minta maaf. Tapi sekali lagi, Hime beritahukan ide fic ini dari Chapter 485

.

.

.

**Truth****, ****That****I Love You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate:T

Pair: SasuNaru, NaruSaku

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: OOC, Canon, Typo, Shonen-ai, Alur cepat dan alur maju mundur xp.

.

.

.

Truth, That I Love You

Chapter 3

Lelaki berambut nanas itu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga. Hasil rapat kali ini membuatnya menggerutu sepanjang langkahnya. Hingga ia tak berhenti mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan' yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Sikamaru masih ingat, pertemuan Lima Kage 10 tahun yang lalu, hanya untuk membahas seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang telah menjadi buronan International. Dan kali ini, ia tak menduga akan terulang lagi.

.

.

.

Flasback

"Asingkan dia atau hukum mati secepatnya," ucap Koharu dan Homura bersamaan.

BRAAKK!

Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya lalu menggebrak meja di depannya. Semua nampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hokage kelima. Amarah yang terlihat itu, sama seperti saat Naruto akan disembunyikan sewaktu penyerangan Pain ke desa.

"Dasar tua bangka! Jangan pernah bicara seenaknya. Kau harusnya bersyukur, Sasuke tidak menghabisi kalian yang telah membuat dia menjadi yatim piatu."

Tsunade sangatlah mengerti akan perasaan Sasuke saat ingin menghancurkan Konoha. Tsunade mengetahui semua masalah pembantaian Klan Uchiha belasan tahun yang lalu. Dengan dorongan dari Danzo, dua penasehat desa itu mendesak Itachi untuk secepatnya menghabisi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Padahal jika mereka mau menunggu waktu sebentar saja lagi, mungkin saat ini Klan terkuat itu tidaklah hanya tinggal sejarah. Jika ia berada di posisi Sasuke, bisa dipastikan Tsunade juga akan menyerang Desa.

Lagi pula, harusnya Koharu dan Homura berterima kasih kepada Sasuke, karena ia yang telah membantu negara Aliansi untuk memenangkan perang Dunia Shinobi keempat. Sasuke yang saat itu telah mengetahui semuanya, malah berlari ke arah para Kage. Ia membantu melawan Madara. Tak hanya itu, setelah membereskan Madara, Sasuke pergi ke tempat Naruto dan membantu melawan Tobi.

"Kalian Sudah banyak bersalah kepada dia." Tsunade mulai agak tenang dan duduk kembali ke kursinya. "Jika Sasuke ingin menghancurkan Konoha, mungkin dulu dia akan membantu Madara, tapi nyatanya..." Tsunade terdiam sejenak. "Dia malah membantu kita untuk menghancurkan sisa Akatsuki."

Mereka semua yang ada di ruang rapat terdiam. Lalu mulai terdengar bisik-bisik untuk menentukan langkah selanjutnya.

"Mungkin kita memang bisa membebaskan dia, tapi..."

Semua mata tertuju kepada Kakashi yang menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi , apa?" Tsunade terlihat kurang sabaran.

"Bukankah Sasuke adalah buronan Internasional, jadi kita tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri. Masalah Sasuke dulu, belum tuntas sepenuhnya." Kakashi tersenyum.

Tsunade teringat jika dulu tidak hanya Konoha yang menginginkan Sasuke. Akan tetapi juga Raikage atas insiden penculikan Hachibi. Tapi bukankah itu hanya kesalahpahaman? Tsunade menutup matanya sejenak untuk berfikir.

"Kau benar Kakashi!" Tsunade membuka mata. "Kita akan mengadakan rapat Lima Kage."

Tsunade menatap tajam ke arah 2 penasehat desa itu. Seolah memberi peringatan, 'jangan lakukan hal yang macam-macam kepada Sasuke'.

"Beritahukan hal itu kepada para Kage. Seminggu lagi, pertemuan itu akan diadakan," ucap Tsunade mengakhiri rapat.

Flashback end.

.

.

.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, ketika seseorang berambut kuning menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap wajah itu.

"Bagaimana hasil rapatnya?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

"Keputusan akan diambil setelah diadakan pertemuan Lima kage," jawab Shikamaru.

"Sampai mengadakan pertemuan Lima Kage?" ia semakin cemas.

"Tenanglah, Ino! Semua pasti baik-baik saja." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Ino lalu melangkah pergi.

Ino cemas bukan karena ia masih menyukai Sasuke. Karena Ino sudah menikah dengan Sai, jadi tidak mungkin ia kembali mengejar Sasuke. Hanya saja, ia mencemaskan Sakura dan Naruto.

.

.

_._

_You're __a hero __out of sight__  
__Without __direction __and __purpose__  
__You __just __need someone__  
__A place __where __you __can go home__._

.

.

.

**ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo**

.

.

.

Matahari mulai bersinar di langit timur. Hari ini Naruto mendapat panggilan ke kantor Hokage, terkait masalah pertemuan lima Kage. Maka dari itu ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali lalu bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

Naruto mengunci pintu rumahnya, kemudian mulai melangkah. Sepanjang langkahnya, ia memperhatikan langit yang nampak biru indah. Membuatnya mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang tlah lama menjauh.

_"Langit itu indah. Ia bersih dan takkan kubiarkan ternoda. Langit milikku."_

Tiba-tiba perasaan itu muncul kembali. Ada sesuatu yang mencoba bermain di perutnya. Dengan segera Naruto mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

_._

_I __just __wanted to __take __mine__  
__No matter __if __I __look like __a loser__.  
__The sky __is not __for spring__  
__But the __sky __for __all __seasons__._

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

Konsentrasi Sakura terpecah. Beberapa kali ia melakukan kesalahan. Sepasang mata itu memperhatikan Sakura dengan pandangan prihatin. Wanita berambut merah muda itu sedang tidak baik. Karin mendekati mantan rivalnya, mantan musuhnya dan sahabatnya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Karin menepuk bahu Sakura, hingga mata emerald-nya menatap Karin.

"Ah, Karin ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan tergragap.

"Sebaiknya kau menjenguk dia."

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Bukannya Sakura tak ingin bertemu Sasuke. Akan tetapi, ia merasa tak enak hati dengan Naruto. Naruto saja belum menjenguk Sasuke.

"Aku masih perlu waktu."

Karin tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa tidak mudah bagi Sakura untuk menerima semua ini. Orang yang begitu sangat membenci Konoha dan warga yang selalu tertawa dan bersenang-senang tanpa tahu apapun yang terjadi, kini malah datang tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

.

_Revenge__ can be __fused__  
__When __a sense of __genuine __diffuse__  
__You __will __know__  
__Here are __the love that __can __be proved__._

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

"Salah satu Kage tidak bisa menghadiri pertemuan, jika diadakan seminggu lagi," Tsunade mulai menjelaskan tentang pertemuan lima Kage. "Jadi pertemuan itu dipercepat. Besok kita berangkat."

Naruto hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan Tsunade. Ia bahkan terlihat tak seperti biasanya, semenjak kedatangan Sasuke kemarin.

Mungkin karena itu, Tsunade memutuskan untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai pengawalnya, dalam perjalanan ke Negara Tetsu. Lalu Shinobi yang akan menjadi patnernya adalah Sai. Naruto pasti bisa bekerja sama dengan Sai, mengingat mereka pernah bersama dalam misi.

"Kalian bisa bersiap-siap," ucap Tsunade mengakhiri.

Naruto dan Sai segera pergi untuk menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing. Ya... apalagi kalau bukan mengajar. Pergantian generasi memang tidak bisa dicegah, bukan? Mereka yang dulu menjabat Sensei, kini sibuk dengan urusan desa dan hal yang lainnya. Sedangkan mereka yang dulunya hanyalah murid yang tidak bisa apa-apa, kini perlahan menggantikan posisi Sensei-nya. Termasuk Naruto dan Sai.

Posisi penasehat desa masih dipegang oleh Koharu dan Homura. Hah~ sungguh seenaknya sekali mereka, karena begitu lama menjabat sebagai orang penting. Namun bukan bearti mereka tak akan tergantikan. Hanya saja, memang belum ada yang cocok untuk menempati posisi sebagai penasehat.

Sedangkan Tsunade... ia sangatlah ingin pensiun. Namun karena Naruto tak ingin menggantikan Tsunade sebagai Hokage, maka ia belum bisa melepas jabatan itu. Naruto memang sulit ditebak. Bukankah menjadi Hokage adalah keinginannya sejak dulu? Tapi saat semua sudah berada di depan mata, Naruto malah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Naruto berfikir jika ia tak pantas menjadi Hokage. Ia hanyalah pecundang yang telah kalah. Seorang pahlawan yang gagal. Gagal karena tidak bisa membawa sahabatnya pulang.

.

.

.

_I __was __blue__  
__I __was __orange__  
__Are you __dense black__  
__A__rhythm __in the __evening__.._

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

Bagaimanapun menurut kalian, Hime berharap kalian mau memberikan review ^_^

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Maafkan Hime yang telah mengecewakan Reader karena Chapter kemarin pendek.

Geplak Hime, karena ternyata chapter ini ternyata juga pendek XD. Gampar Hime, karena sebagai Newbie, Hime sudah lancang dan berani meminta ijin untuk hiatus selama puasa dan lebaran.

Tapi jangan Khawatir, karena di chapter ini, Sasuke dan Naruto dipertemukan. Serta terjawab sudah siapa orang yang disukai Sasuke n_n.

.

.

.

Sebelum ke chapter 4, Hime ingin membalas review yang ndak bisa Hime balas melalui PM.

Orangecassie: wah.. maaf ya, pendek lagi

Makasih atas

Leni : ini SasuNaru ketemu tapi Cuma sebentar hehehe

Guest : y.. apa ya… tulisan italic ya makasudnya

Bukan ficsong kok, mungkin bisa seperti puisi yang tulisan italic itu XD

.

.

.

Ok, Senpai... happy Reading dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan Review.

chapter 4

Ino menatap wajah suaminya dengan cemas. Tidak seperti biasanya, Hokage memberikan tugas seperti ini kepada Sai. Apalagi mengingat kejadian dulu sangatlah berbahaya.

Sai mencoba menyakinkan Ino, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Root dan Anbu sudah dipersatukan sejak kematian Danzo. Jadi tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, Sai!"

Ino memeluk calon ayah bagi anak yang sebentar lagi menatap dunia. Sosok yang telah banyak berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Sosok yang sudah bisa memahami manusia setelah menyadari adanya cinta di dasar hatinya.

"Iya! Lagipula kami pergi sebentar, kan?" ujar Sai setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Di mata itu, Sai menyakinkan semua akan berjalan lancar seperti misi-misi yang lainnya.

Perjalanan akan dimulai 30 menit lagi, namun Naruto masih belum nampak. Sedangkan dari penuturan Sakura, Naruto sudah tidak ada di rumahnya.

Sai melirik ke arah Sakura yang terlihat cemas. Apakah ini badai? Ataukah ini adalah cobaan bagi mereka berdua? Hah~ entahlah! Tak usah kau pikirkan, Sai! Cukup Author yang memikirkan chapter selanjutnya. Memikirkan cara untuk membuat SasuSaku menderita, hahaha (*plak digampar dua2nya o.O).

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

Naruto ingin melihatnya. Memikirkan dia membuat kupu-kupu itu bereaksi. Masih ada waktu 30 menit, sebelum berangkat ke Negara Tetsu. Hanya lima menit, ya... Naruto hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit saja untuk melihat keadaan dia.

Naruto memutar langkahnya menuju ke tempat penjara bawah tanah. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, agar tak membuang banyak waktu.

Di sana Naruto disambut baik oleh penjaga penjara. Dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, ia berjalan mengikuti penjaga tersebut ke tempat dia yang pernah mempunyai ikatan berharga.

"Kau mau masuk, Nar?" tanya penjaga itu ketika mereka telah berada di depan sel.

"Tidak! Aku hanya sebentar!"

penjaga itu mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Naruto di depan sel Sasuke.

Naruto menatap sosok di dalam sel. Sasuke telah banyak berubah. Tubuhnya terlihat kurus dibandingkan 10 tahun yang lalu. Kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan. Tiba-tiba Naruto ingin memastikan satu hal, mata itu juga berubah. Bukan lagi mata yang memancarkan kesepian, penderitaan, kebencian dan rasa ingin balas dendam. Naruto terus berharap Sasuke akan membuka matanya, meski itu tak terjadi hingga 3 menit berlalu dan dia masih mempunyai sisa waktu 2 menit.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia memang termasuk orang berisik bagi semua orang tapi entah kenapa, ia bahkan tak mampu mengucapkan satu katapun untuk Sasuke, setelah lama tidak bertemu. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas.

"Apa kau sudah puas karena telah berhasil balas dendam?"

Bodoh! Naruto memaki dirinya sendiri. Harusnya ia tak menanyakan hal konyol itu untuk pertama kali dalam pembicaraan mereka. Harusnya ia menanyakan kabar atau setidaknya berkata, selamat datang kembali di Konoha, sobat.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia seperti enggan bertemu dengan pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan selnya. Ia bahkan tak membuka mata untuk menatap orang yang berbicara kepadanya.

Naruto memang belum siap untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke. Seberapa banyak kalimat yang telah disusun, semua itu perlahan mencair dengan sendirinya. Ia gagal menjadi pemuda berisik seperti yang Sasuke tahu.

Merasa waktunya habis, Naruto memutar tubuhnya. Namun sebelum langkah pertama kakinya mengayun, ia dibuat terkejut oleh Sasuke.

"Dobe!" ujar Sasuke dingin. "Tinggalkan Sakura!"

Sakit. Kalimat itu tepat menohok ulu hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Benar ternyata dugaannya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke kembali hanya untuk Sakura. Untuk mengambil orang yang ia sayangi.

"Aku akan membatalkan pertunangan itu!" ujar Naruto lalu melangkah pergi.

Membatalkan pertunangan? Hah~ entah dari mana Naruto mendapatkan kalimat itu. Ia sangatlah mencintai Sakura. Mendapatkan Sakura tidaklah mudah. Namun kini Naruto harus merelakan orang yang ia sayangi kepada sahabatnya.

Namun jika dipikirkan, itu memang harus dilakukan. naruto pernah berjanji akan membawa pulang Sasuke, meski nyatanya ia gagal. Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Dengan menyatukan Sakura dengan Sasuke, hanya membuat dirinya yang terluka. Tidak Sakura, tidak Sasuke, hanya dia. Itu sebagai pembuktian janji seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

Mereka menatap ke arah jalanan desa dan Naruto belum juga terlihat. Hokage sudah datang dari lima menit yang lalu. Tsunade tak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto terlihat tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. Bahkan sudah seperti seorang Hatake Kakashi yang selalu datang terlambat. Mungkin dia telah terkena sindrom Kakashi. Hah~ Kakashi bukan penyakit, Nona!

Dari kejauhan terlihat rambut kuning itu meliuk-liuk mengikuti angin. Semakin dekat, ia memasang cengiran tak berdosa seperti biasanya. Sai hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Hokage berteriak kesal atas tingkah jonin yang sudah dianggap seperti cucunya sendiri.

"Kau pergi kemana saja, hah!" Teriak Tsunade kesal.

"Ah, nenek! Bukankah masih ada waktu lima menit sebelum berangkat!" jawab Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Hah~ sudahlah! Kita harus segera berangkat.

"BAAIIKK!" Teriak Naruto bersemangat seperti biasanya.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar melewati gerbang desa Konoha, Naruto menghampiri Sakura. Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura. Wajah itu memerah.

Setelah itu, Naruto tersenyum kepada Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya. Naruto buru-buru mengejar Hokage dan Sai sebelum ia mendapatkan teriakan dari Hokage galak itu.

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Sakura tak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hati tunangannya. Disaat Naruto pergi menjalankan misi, ia malah disuruh untuk menjenguk Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. Ditatapnya wajah sahabatnya itu, lalu ia tersenyum, "Iya!"

"Kau akan menjenguknya?"

"Iya! Naruto bilang, aku boleh menjenguknya."

Ino tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari Sakura. Mereka pun mulai berjalan masuk ke desa.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~O0o**

.

.

.

Sakura berhenti di depan sel yang lumayan besar. Di dalamnya nampak sesosok laki-laki yang sedang menutup mata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Setelah penjaga membukakan pintu sel tersebut, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam. Ia menatap wajah putih kecoklatan itu. Wajah yang memang terlihat telah berubah. Di sampingnya nampak makanan untuk tahanan yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya, duduk di hadapan sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Perasaannya kembali. Perasaan suka yang pernah menjalar di hatinya dulu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak untuk menjamah wajah yang selalu terlihat tampan di matanya. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh wajah Sasuke, ia segera menurunkan tangannya. Uchiha itu membuka matanya.

"Maaf!" ujar Sakura sambil membuang muka ke samping. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Hn!" ucap Sasuke singkat, hingga membuat Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke masih tetap dingin seperti dulu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke?"

"Baik!"

"Kau belum makan? Mau kusuapi?" Sakura mengambil piring yang berisi makanan.

"Tidak!"

"Kau harus makan!"

"Tidak!"

Sakura meletakkan piring tersebut kembali. Berdebat dengannya bukanlah cara yang terbaik.

Sakura sedikit salah tingkah ketika Sasuke menatapnya. Ini adalah hal yang jarang.

"Sakura!"

Sakura terkejut. Ia tidaklah menyangka, Sasuke akan memanggil namanya.

"Iya!" Sakura tersenyum.

"Batalkan pertunanganmu dengan Dobe!" ucap Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura sungguh tak percaya, seorang Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal itu. Kini perasaan Sakura bercampur aduk. Ia tak salah dengar, kan? Seorang Sasuke menginginkan hal seperti itu.

Sakura mencoba mengatur perasaannya. Di satu sisi ia senang Sasuke ternyata menyukai dirinya. Namun di satu sisi lain, ia tak mungkin membuat Naruto terluka.

"Semua keputusan ada di tangan Naruto!" jawab Sakura mencoba untuk tenang.

"Tinggalkan Naruto! Demi aku!" ucap Sasuke datar. "karena aku mencintai dia!" jelas Sasuke.

Deg... kalimat itu benar-benar membuat Sakura terkejut. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kalimat itu tepat menohok hatinya. Mata Sakura melebar tak percaya. Sesak, ia mencoba mencerna kalimat itu. Sasuke mencintai Naruto.

.

.

.

Tobe Continue...


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya bisa update Chapter 5

Ada yang merindukan saya (plakk)

Maksud saya, ada yang merindukan fanfic ini, hehe?(senyum innocent)

Maafkanlah saya yang sudah seenaknya hiatus xp

Sebagai permintaan maaf, chapter ini dipanjangkan.

Saya mau minta maaf lagi karena tidah bisa update cepat buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Karena saya mulai bulan depan sudah Magang. Saya berfikir dari pada saya hiatus lagi, mungkin lebih baik tetap update di waktu luang. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf ^_^

.

.

.

Sempat Syok waktu tahu dapat flame. Tapi saya merasa sedikit geli waktu dibilang 'maho brengsek' (tertawa kecil). Saya bukan laki-laki. Kalo mau menghina saya, sebaiknya lihat profil saya dulu. Biar ndak salah sasaran, hehe.

Saya mau nanya kepada Reader, emang benar ya... fanfic ini itu fanfic sampah? Padahal saya berusaha ndak buat junkfic lho ^_^

.

.

.

Sebelum ke chapter 5, saya mau membalas review dulu,

.

.

.

**BOMBASH**** :**

jika anda tidak suka cerita shonen-ai, saya bisa terima.  
tetapi sebaiknya anda tidaklah menghina ff saya sebagai ff sampah.  
disini saya hanyalah author yang memang merasa kalo ff ini sebaiknya dijadikan shonen-ai.  
sebelum anda menghina saya dengan sebutan 'maho brengsek', sebaiknya anda baca dulu profil saya. maaf sebelumnya saya bukanlah lali-laki. dan saya menulis cerita ini karena memang pair sasunaru lebih banyak yang suka.  
jika anda memang bisa menulis cerita yang lebih baik dari saya, silahkan anda apresiasikan.  
terima kasih sudah mau mereview ff saya yang ternyata hanyalah sampah bagi anda ^_^

**sasunaruforever :**

Ini sudah lanjut.

Kalau Sasuke di buat suka sama Sakura, ntar saya takut dikeroyok SasuNaru Lover… hehehe

(Padahal saya sendiri juga SasuNaru Lover Xp).

**Leni :**

Ea, Naruto salah paham

Wah endingnya saya belum kepikiran, hehe

Makasih ya sudah mau memberikan review Xp.

**Mikacha :**

Ini sudah lanjut…

Typo… mana.. mana..mana

Hehehe… bantuin ngoreksi chapter ini ya…

Dan jangan lupa reviewnya (*ngarep).

**salaaas ku do :**

Ini sudah update

Maaf ya.. lama hehehe

**lushie chan :**

Ini sudah lanjut…

Dan udah dipanjangin lho… hehe. Jangan lupa buat review lagi ya…

**Micky :**

Kalau soal itu, mungkin nunggu chapter depan, karena chapter ini masih membahas pertemuan lima Kage.

Sabar ya.. nunggunya(*seperti ada yang mau nunggu saja)

.

.

.

Oke Senpai...

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan reveiw.

**Truth****, ****That****I Love You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate:T

Pair: SasuNaru, NaruSaku

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: OOC, Canon, Typo, Shonen-ai, Alur cepat dan alur maju mundur xp.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

_"Naruto... ini permohonanku... seumur hidup... tolong bawa kembali Sasuke."_

_"Aku sangat mengerti apa yang membuat Sakura menderita. Sampai terasa Sakit."_

_"Aku takkan menarik kata-kataku. Karena itulah jalan ninjaku."_

_"Shinobi kelas satu bisa saling membaca hati hanya dengan satu kali adu pukul. Dan tanpa bicara... kau naif Naruto."_

_"Apa kau bisa memilih antara Konoha dan Sasuke."_

_"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu."_

_"Naruto!"_

Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman. Ingatan-ingatan yang disebut kenangan begitu mengganggu tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh mungilnya. Suara terakhir yang memangil namanya, memaksa Naruto membuka mata. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, ia perlahan membuka mata. Onix... Naruto terdiam mematung ketika shapire-nya memandang bola mata onix yang terlihat cemas menatapnya.

"Nar!"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan panggilan-panggilan yang menyebut namanya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Naruto tersadar lalu memalingkan wajahnya, ketika menyadari siapa pemilik mata onix tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa!" tanya Sai sedikit Khawatir ketika melihat sahabat nampak tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Mengigau dengan wajah frustasi.

"Iya!" Naruto menatap Sai kembali. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan duduk di samping Sai, "Hanya mimpi buruk."

"Syukurlah kau tidak sakit," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. "Kata Hokage, kita akan berangkat 15 menit lagi. Jadi bersiap-siaplah."

Sai berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di tempat istirahatnya.

.

.

.

_still remember you  
Under the snow-falling snow  
You and I have different goals  
Revenge and the hope of forgiveness._

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Butiran-butiran lembut yang disebut salju, jatuh berguguran seperti bunga Sakura di musim gugur. Membelai setiap langkah Naruto dan lainnya. Mereka telah sampai di Negara Tetsu. Negara netral yang tak pernah disentuh oleh Shinobi. Negara besi yang dijaga oleh pasukan samurai berpedang. Negara yang selalu ditutupi salju dan seolah hanya mempunyai musim dingin saja, itu mulai mengingatkan Naruto akan kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

Sebuah perjalanan hanya untuk mencari pengampunan kebebasan untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah peduli pada dirinya. Naruto rela menundukkan kepala untuk seorang penjahat dan memohon kebebasan untuk sahabat. Tak peduli jika ia memang harus mengorbankan harga dirinya. Yang terpenting, ia bisa membebaskan buronan International, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto tidaklah menyadari atas dasar apa ia mau berbuat seperti itu. Entah untuk menepati janjinya kepada Sakura atau untuk hal lain yang menempati hatinya. Sesuatu yang sanggup membangkitkan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Sebuah kebenaran yang mulai terkuak. Kebenaran yang keluar dari mulut Tobi dan seolah perlahan mengubah sosok Sasuke menjadi semakin dingin. Ungkapan cinta dari Sakura yang terasa aneh. Naruto sangatlah tahu bahwa Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke. Namun di bawah turunnya salju, Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto. Tentu saja, Naruto tidaklah percaya, karena kenyataannya memang yang seperti ia duga. Semua hanyalah kebohongan yang dipakai oleh Sakura untuk menghentikan Naruto. Dan juga agar perang tidak terjadi. Sungguh kau telah menyakiti tokoh utama, Sakura! Kau akan benar-benar menderita, hahaha ( *plakk digampar Sakura).

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya bersamaan dengan Hokage dan Sai. Mereka telah sampai di tempat pertemuan. Di depan gerbang yang seperti pintu itu, seseorang telah menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Akhirnya anda datang, Saudara Hokage!" ucap Mifune sang pemimpin Negara Tetsu. "Semua sudah menunggu anda."

"Ah, iya! Maaf terlambat!" Tsunade tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Silahkan masuk, Hokage-Sama!"

Mifune menuntun Tsunade dan 2 pengawalnya untuk masuk ke dalam. Melewati Samurai-Samurai yang berjaga dengan siaga.

keputusan sangat bergantung di rapat ini, pikir Naruto sambil melangkah mengikuti Mifune.

.

.

_**.**_

_Of course I remember  
Expectations melt and evaporate  
Now repeat and fulfill my brain  
Although all is not yet clear  
Because an end is not always the same._

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Karin berhenti di depan sebuah sel yang sedikit berbeda dari sel-sel penjara bawah tanah. Ruangan yang tertutup baja, namun masih ada sedikit celah agar memudahkan untuk melihat orang yang berada di dalamnya. Sebuah sel yang gelap, pengap dan lembab. Dengan seorang tahanan di dalamnya sedang duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk lututnya. Kedua kaki dan tangannya diborgol dengan rantai panjang yang ujungnya terkait di tembok. Karin menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan jongkok di depan celah segi empat itu. Menatap sosok di dalam sel yang tak pernah mau keluar, meski ia bukanlah tahanan.

Manusia setengah monster yang pernah menjadi mainan kesayangan Orochimaru. Manusia yang mempunyai nafsu membunuh tinggi dan bisa mengamuk kapan saja. Hampir 10 tahun ia berada di tahanan meski pemerintahan desa telah membebaskannya. Ia memang tidak berniat keluar, jika orang yang dianggap sesuatu yang berharga itu tidaklah ada di sampingnya. Ia lebih baik berada di sel karena orang yang bisa menghentikannya tidaklah ada di Konoha maupun dimanapun setelah perang Shinobi ke empat berakhir.

"Saatnya kau keluar!" ujar Karin penuh harapan agar sahabatnya mau menjalani hidupnya dengan bebas, " 'Dia' telah datang!"

Ia menoleh. Mata redupnya masih dapat memancarkan sisa kehidupan. Ia menatap Karin dengan tajam, mencoba mencari kebenaran. Apakah benar 'dia' telah datang? Sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Bahkan dia sangatlah terluka ketika mengetahui 'dia' tidak berada dimanapun dan kemungkinan telah tewas dalam perang 10 tahun yang lalu.

" 'Dia' datang untukmu juga," ujar Karin tersenyum. Menyakinkan bahwa inilah saatnya sosok tersebut keluar dari tempat pengap ini.

Orang itu tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Ia masih tak percaya akan kabar yang di dengarnya. Matanya melebar mendapati hal yang telah dikuburnya bertahun-tahun lalu, kini masihlah terasa mungkin.

"Sa-su-ke-" kalimatnya yang terbata-bata tidak mampu diteruskan. Ia sudah sangatlah lama tidak berbicara. Sehingga lidahnya serasa kaku dan suaranya serasa terhenti di tenggorokan. "-Kembali, Karin!" ucapnya menuntaskan sekelumat kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Iya, Jugo!"

Jugo tersenyum. Ya... hanya tersenyum ketika ia mendengar bahwa Sasuke masih hidup. Merasa senang karena Sasuke tidaklah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu. Jugo hanya tersenyum merasakan hidupnya akan setenang dulu saat Sasuke berada di sampingnya. Dia bukanlah kebanyakan orang yang suka banyak bicara atau berteriak karena senang.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah pertemuannya dengan Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa duduk sambil melamun di bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon Sakura, di depan Rumah Sakit. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja. Sehingga ia memilih untuk meninggalkan Rumah Sakit. Percakapan hari itu, 3 hari yang lalu masih sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Mencintai Naruto?" ujar Sakura tercekat.

"Hn."

Sakit... tidak dapat percaya... perih, semua itu berkumpul di hati Sakura. Membuatnya merasa sesak setiap kali bernafas. Ia tidaklah dapat menerima hal aneh ini. Kedengarannya sangat lucu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin dan tak pernah merespon perasaan dari gadis-gadis seusinya, ternyata seorang Unstraight. Sakura terlihat Syok. Ia menelan ludah merasakan suatu perasaan pahit mulai menjalar ke dadanya. Tegar... ia tidaklah boleh menangis lagi di depan Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke!" Sakura mencoba menekan rasa sakit di dadanya, "Kau bilang, ingin membangkitkan Klanmu?"

"Aku tidaklah peduli dengan semua itu," ucap Sasuke jujur namun terdengar sadis di telinga Sakura, "Konoha tidak menginginkan Uchiha, bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Tapi aku menginginkan dan membutuhkan Naruto. Aku sudah terlalu lama menyia-nyiakan, Dobe. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya terluka lagi," Sasuke terdiam lagi, "Karena kenyataan dan kebenaran bahwa aku mencintai si bodoh itu, tidaklah pernah berubah."

Jujur, sadis dan kejam, pengakuan Sasuke benar-benar membuat hati Sakura teriris. Bagaimana bisa, Sasuke si manusia dingin bisa berbicara sepanjang itu hanya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya. sakura bangkit. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia meninggalkan Sasuke.

Flashback end

.

.

.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan ke2 tangannya. Ia menangis, ketika mengingat pengakuan Sasuke yang begitu menyakitkan. Dan menangis ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tak akan mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka. Namun sedetik kemudian ia membuka ke2 tangannya lalu menyeringai, ketika menyadari adanya chapter pembalasan dendam. Ya... chapter dimana bocah tengik kesayangan Uchiha Sasuke akan muncul. Senyum Sakura kian lebar.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Kelima kage telah duduk di tempat rapat dengan Mifune sebagai penanggung jawab atas jalannya rapat. Topi yang menjadi simbol Kage telah diletakkan di atas meja, di depan masing-masing Kage. Sedangkan para pengawal Kage, menunggu di tempat yang telah disediakan, di belakang kain yang bertuliskan negara masing-masing Kage yang di gunakan sebagai tirai dan pembatas.

"Lima kage sudah berkumpul atas permintaan Hokage!" ucap Mifune membuka rapat. "Pertemuan lima Kage akan segera dimulai."

"Hem~ ternyata status lima Kage tidak berubah sama sekali. Padahal kukira, kita akan pensiun dengan cepat." Tsuchikage tertawa.

"Huh~ kau pikir aku tidak ingin pensiun?" ucap Tsunade membalas perkataan Tsuchikage. "Jika saja Naruto tidak menolak untuk menggantikanku, mungkin aku sudah pensiun."

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, langsung menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menjadi perhatian para pengawal lainnya.

"Hahaha!" Tsuchikage kembali tertawa, "Nasibmu tidaklah berbeda jauh denganku." Tsuchikage tersenyum kecut ketika mengingat sang cucu masih enggan menggantikan dirinya sebagai pemimpin desa.

"Jadi... bisakah kita mulai rapatnya?" tanya Gaara sembari menatap Hokage.

"Sasuke kembali," ucap Tsunade datar.

"Sudah 10 tahun berlalu, tak kukira ia akan kembali." ucap Gaara sambil berfikir.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" kali ini Mizukage ikut ambil bagian.

"Aku ingin dia dibebaskan, tapi para tetua menginginkan dia dihukum mati. Mengingat dia pernah ingin menyerang desa."

"Huh~ masalah seperti ini saja sampai dibawa ke pertemuan 5 kage! Apa tak salah, putri siput?" ujar Tsuchikage mencibir.

"Tentu saja harus dibawa ke pertemuan ini. Bagaimanapun Sasuke kan masih buronan Internastional. Iya kan, Raikage!"

Semua menatap pemimpin desa petir itu.

"Memang! Tapi kupikir dulu hanyalah kesalahpahaman." Raikage menegakkan posisi yang awalnya bersandar, di sandaran kursi, menjadi tegak. "Dan juga ia hanya dimanfaatkan oleh pria bertopeng."

"Lagi pula dia juga banyak membantu Negara Aliansi untuk menenangkan peperangan, bukan?" Sahut Gaara.

"Lalu apa anda sudah tahu maksud dan tujuan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha?" tanya Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

Tsunade menggeleng, "Belum. Ia datang pagi-pagi sekali tanpa perlawanan. Lalu ia menurut begitu saja ketika dibawa ke penjara."

"Seperti bukan Uchiha saja, heh?" Tsuchikage terkekeh.

"Seharusnya anda menanyakan maksud dan tujuannya terlebih dulu." ujar Mifune.

"Dia sudah tahu Konsenkuensi jika ia kembali."

"Dihukum mati!" ucap Gaara sedikit tidak percaya.

"Iya!" ujar Tsunade membenarkan ucapan Sang Kazekage.

"Sasuke mungkin tidaklah mempunyai tujuan buruk, mengingat dia pernah membantu kita. Namun Raikage yang lebih berhak atas keputusan yang akan diambil, mengingat peristiwa dulu." ujar Mifune.

Raikage terdiam memikirkan hal itu. Penjahat International... anggota Akatsuki... Menyerang pertemuan 5 Kage... membantu dalam perang dunia Shinobi ke empat. Raikage menggeleng pelan, pusing.

"Jadi Raikage..." tanya Mifune sembari menatap Pemimpin desa Kumogakure.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan posisi Kage yang tidaklah berubah sama sekalipun. Para pengawal pilihan kage sedikit berubah. Meski dua pengawal Kazekage masih tetap sama, dua bersaudara sekaligus kakak Gaara sendiri, Temari dan Kankuro. Pengawal Tsuchikage juga masih sama, Kurotsuchi dan Akatsuchi. Dari pihak Raikage juga masih Shi dan Darui. Yang berubah dan berganti adalah pengawal Hokage yang sekarang di tempati oleh Naruto dan Sai. Serta pengawal Mizukage yang baru, Suigetsu, setelah Ao memilih pensiun dari dunia Shinobi. Dan Chojuro tetap setia menjadi pengawal Mizukage sebagai patner Suigetsu.

Berbeda dengan Karin dan Jugo yang menetap di Konoha, Suigetsu memilih menetap di Kirigakure. Setelah perang dunia Shinobi ke 4, ia dibebaskan oleh pemerintahan Kirigakure setelah mengadakan rapat dengan pemimpin Negara Mizu. Selain karena Suigetsu membantu dalam memenangkan perang, hal itu juga dimaksudkan sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf atas pembantaian Klan Hozuki yang menyisahkan Suigetsu seorang. Lalu kemudian Suigetsu melatih dirinya untuk bisa mengendalikan Samehada, setelah Bee mengembalikan pedang tersebut kepada Pemerintahan Kirigakure.

Sungguh baik sekali nasib teman-temanmu, Sas! Jika saja kau kembali lebih awal. Jika saja kau tak pergi setelah perang 10 tahun yang lalu, bisa dipastikan kau sudah tinggal nama akibat digantung. Dan Author bisa tersenyum senang, hahaha!

Suigetsu melirik ke arah Naruto yang berwajah gelisah. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berdiri di sampingnya, sambil memperhatikan para Kage yang sedang rapat. (Bayangin sendiri tempat rapat dan tempat para pengawal berada, sambil lihat komik vol. 49 chatper 458 XP)

"Apa kau sudah menjenguknya, Nar?" tanya Suigetsu, membuka obrolan agar tidak terlalu tegang dengan suasana.

"Iya!" jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari para Kage, "Dia semakin kurus." Naruto tertawa kecil, "Dia memang susah kalau soal makan." Kali ini ada nada sedih di ucapan Naruto.

"Dan dia sudah mengatakan padamu?"

"He'em!" jawabnya seolah mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Suigetsu.

"Lalu, apa keputusanmu?"

"Membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Sakura dan-" Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil menghela nafas, "Merelakan Sakura untuk Sasuke."

Terkejut... sangking terkejutnya dengan ucapan Naruto, Suigetsu reflek menoleh ke arah wajah tan di sampingnya. Suigetsu dapat merasakan apa yang sedang berada di hati Naruto. Tawa yang tak berbentuk itu telah membuktikan dan menjelaskan. Senang, sedih, kecewa dan semua bercampur menjadi satu. Dan satu hal yang ditangkap oleh Suigetsu, bahwa Naruto telah salah mengartikan maksud kedatangan Sasuke.

Oh, Nar! Kau bukan lagi remaja belasan tahun, pikir Suigetsu. Kau sudah berumur 26 tahun. Lebih pekalah sedikit atau kau memang benar-benar bodoh, seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke. Suigetsu tersenyum miris.

"Karin bilang, ia merindukanmu?" ucap Naruto, membuat Suigetsu kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ah, iya! Setelah pulang dari pertemuan ini, aku akan ke Konoha. Sekalian menjenguk Sasuke," ujar Suigetsu, lalu kembali memperhatikan rapat yang sedang berlangsung.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Semua nampak tegang menantikan kalimat dari keputusan Raikage. Sudah diputuskan bahwa Raikage yang akan menentukan hasil rapat dan juga hukuman untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi Raikage, bagaimana keputusan anda," ujar Mifune mengulang kalimatnya.

Raikage menatap para Kage bergantian. Di wajah itu menyimpan banyak pengharapan akan kebebasan yang jarang terucap dari pemimpin yang terkenal keras itu. Keadaan semakin menegang manakala Raikage perlahan menggerakkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

Akhirnya bersambung, Hime harap Chapter ini tidak menyecewakan para Senpai dan Reader Sekalian.

Behind The Story

Author: Matilah kau, Sas! Karena kau akan dihukum gantung seperti keinginan Author, hahaha!

Sasuke: Author stress! Tokoh utama kok mati, tamat dong ceritanya.

Author: Kontrakmu sudah habis, mau kuganti dengan yang lain, weeek~

Sasuke: *Chidori... kau yang akan mati, Hime-Chan, hahaha(Senyum setan)

Author: Nar... (Lari menjauh), tutup chapter 5 dan kontrol emosi calon suamimu~

Naruto: BAIIKK!

Jangan lupa Review-nya Reader(membungkuk memberi hormat)

Eh~ Hime... apa maksudmu dengan calon suami? (mengejar author sambil bingung)

Author: Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya, Ok!


	6. Chapter 6

Maaf , saya baru bisa update lagi.

Padahal sudah rencana untuk update minggu kemarin, ternyata tidak bisa.

Karena pulang dari magang, saya langsung ke kampus buat ujian dan pulang ke rumah sekitar jam 8 malam. Jadi saya ndak bisa ke warnet.

Seperti biasanya saya mau balas review yang ndak _log in_.

Dan yang _log in_ saya balas lewat PM seperti biasanya.

**GerhardGeMi (Guest):**

Makasih atas review-nya  
pinginnya dihukum mati tapi saya takut ditaeur sama sasunaru lover, hheheh

Kalo soal sakura, mungkin nanti bias terjawab di chapter –chapter selanjutnya.

**Nine (Guest):**  
wah maaf senpai… saya memang baru di ffn dan kurang bisa menentukan genre, hehehe. Karena kalo di cerpen ndak usah nyebutin genre.

Menurut senpai, genre yang pas buat fic ini apa?

Kasih sarannya senpa

Makasih atas saran dan review-nya

**MJ (Guest):  
**Makasih buat review-nya

Ini sudah lanjut

**NamikazeNoah (Guest)**

Terima kasih atas review-nya

Ini sudah lanjut.  
.

.

.

.

**Truth****, ****That****I Love You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate:T

Pair: SasuNaru, NaruSaku

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: OOC, Canon, Typo, Shonen-ai, Alur cepat dan alur maju mundur xp.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Naruto nampak kurang bersemangat. Bahkan sepanjang perjalanan dari Negara Tetsu Ke Konoha, ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang memiliki beban yang berat. Wajahnya kusut dan Shapire-nya terlihat redup.

"Kau mau kemana, Nar?" tanya Sai ketika ia melihat Naruto berjalan lebih dulu setelah mereka melewati pintu gerbang desa.

Yang lebih membuat Sai bertanya-tanya adalah langkah Naruto yang berbelok berlawanan arah dengan Hokage dan dirinya. Arah itu bukanlah menuju kantor Hokage.

Naruto herhenti melangkah, "Pulang!" jawabnya singkat lalu kembali berjalan.

"Kita harus ke Kantor Hokage dulu."

"Aku lelah!" sahutnya sedikit berteriak.

"Tapi Nar-"

Kalimat Sai terhenti ketika Tsunade mengisyaratkan kepada Sai agar membiarkan Naruto pergi. Sai mematuhi perintah Hokage sembari menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju kantor Hokage.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Padahal tujuan awal Naruto adalah pulang. Lalu tidur di kamarnya sambil berharap sakit di kepalanya akan berkurang. Namun entah kenapa ia malah sampai di tempat ini. Berdiri di dalam sel penjara bawah tanah, tempat dimana Sasuke ditahan.

Naruto menatap tubuh Sasuke yang tersender di dinding. Tubuh yang beberapa hari yang lalu terlihat kecoklatan, kini telah kembali putih lagi seperti kulit putih khas Uchiha. Betapa kurusnya tubuh Sasuke, bahkan lebih kurus daripada 10 tahun yang lalu. Apa yang terjadi selama 10 tahun yang membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti itu. Apakah begitu berat hidupnya, hingga ia terlihat begitu kurus? Ataukah Sasuke sedang sakit? Satu persatu pertanyaan menggelayuti pikiran Naruto. Dan satu hal, Naruto ingin melihat mata onix yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak yang tertutup itu.

"Selamat Uchiha! Kau dibebaskan!" ucap Naruto memecah kesunyian. "Aku akan segera mengurus pembatalan pertunanganku dengan Sakura.

"Dobe...!" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka matanya. "Menikahlah denganku," ucapnya datar.

Mata Naruto melebar. Terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Aku tak salah dengar, kan? pikir Naruto. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pujaan semua gadis di Konaha dan di luar Konoha, mengajaknya menikah. Gila!

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau-"

"Aku tak peduli dengan Haruno," potong Sasuke cepat. "Aku datang hanya untuk menjemputmu."

Kau dilamar Nar! Tapi namanya juga Dobe. Ia malah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Perasaan tunangannya, perasaan Haruno Sakura, yang bahkan mungkin akan bisa mengancam kebahagiaannya Nanti.

Naruto meremas kedua tangannya yang telah terkepal, sambil merasakan gemuruh di hatinya. Dadanya benar-benar terasa panas kali ini. Seenaknya sekali Uchiha itu berkata. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia membungkuk lalu... Buggh... memukul wajah Sasuke dengan telak.

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Sakura, hah?" teriak Naruto penuh amarah. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram Hakama depan Sasuke. Entah kenapa yang ada di pikirannya hanya Sakura! Sakura! dan Sakura!(seperti judul fic author saja XD Buagh *di tendang Sakura) Naruto memang menyukai bunga Sakura tetapi kali ini bukanlah tentang bunga.

Sasuke mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia dapat merasakan nyeri di pipinya akibat pukulan Naruto yang keras itu. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah lama tidak pernah berkelahi. Ia sudah menjadi orang yang baik di sebuah desa kecil di Negara yang lain.

Dari awal ia sudah menduga bahwa ia akan mendapat hadiah bogem mentah dari orang yang memberinya sebuah ikatan berharga. Naruto terlalu menggunakan perasaan jika sudah menyangkut Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Apa Sakura pernah memikirkan perasaanmu, Dobe?" ucap Sasuke datar, membalikkan kalimat Naruto.

Naruto tercekat. Dua kalimat itu tepat menohok ulu hatinya. Naruto terdiam dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di depan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya melepas cengkraman baju Sasuke.

Kapan Sakura pernah memikirkan perasaannya? Ia rasa tidak pernah! Ketika di dalam misi ke Negara Kuni dulu, hanya Sasuke yang diKhawatirkan oleh Sakura. Meski ia dan Sasuke sama-sama terluka dan pingsan akibat pertarungan melawan Zabuza dan Haku. Sakura bahkan rela menangis dan memohon kepada dirinya agar Sasuke dibawa pulang, meski kenyataannya Sakura sangatlah tahu, jika ia mencintai Sakura. Lalu bagaimana dengan pertunangannya dengan Sakura? Jika Sasuke tidaklah pergi 10 tahun yang lalu, bisa dipastikan tidak ada pertunangan itu. Dan jika Tsunade tidak memaksa mereka agar bertunangan, tentu saja cincin itu takkan pernah menjadi pengikat diantara mereka berdua.

"Kau naif, Dobe!"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke. Onix itu memang bukan lagi yang dulu. Bukan lagi mata yang memancarkan kebencian dan rasa ingin balas dendam. Dia telah berubah.

Sasuke terkejut melihat ekspresi Naruto. Kumohon jangan menangis, bathin Sasuke ketika mata shapire itu terlihat semakin redup. Sasuke tak bisa bila harus melihat orang yang selalu menjadi rivalnya sedih. Sasuke segera menarik tubuh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Hal yang sudah lama ia rindukan ketika bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke memperpendek jarak wajah mereka. Satu ciuman yang telah lama ia rindukan. Dengan amat lembut Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto. Hanya ciuman kerinduan, tak lebih. Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi Naruto?

Naruto tertegun dan bergeming tak percaya. Ia tak dapat berkata apapun. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto meraih tengkuk leher Sasuke. Mengawali ciuman itu kembali ketika Sasuke hendak mengakhiri ciumannya. Naruto bukan ketagihan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Perasaan dan hawa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Shapire-nya melebar ketika jawaban memenuhi otaknya. Naruto terlihat sangat tidak percaya. Ia melepas ciuman itu lalu menatap sejenak Sasuke yang nampak terengah-engah. Perlahan Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke belakang. Seperti orang yang kebingungan, Naruto bangkit lalu berlari keluar dari sel tersebut. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya bingung. Penjaga yang melihat tingkah Naruto, hanya menggelengkan kepala, lalu berjalan untuk menjemput Sasuke yang harus segera dibawa ke kantor Hokage.

.

.

_._

_The memory is still there  
A warmth that will not fade  
And you will know  
Truth, that I love you._

_._

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Sasuke telah berdiri tepat di depan Hokage, meski ada meja yang menghalangi mereka. Sai, Kakashi, Yamato dan Shikamaru kini mengalihkan pandangan ke objek yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedangkan Sakura nampak menundukkan kepala, enggan menatap Sasuke, ketika mengingat kejadian di sel tadi. Kejadian yang terjadi antara tunangannya dan orang yang pernah dicintai. Diam-diam kau melihatnya, Sakura! Dan kau hanya diam saja melihat kekasihmu dicium orang lain, laki-laki pula. Dasar Fujoshi akut (plak *ditinju Sakura).

Sasuke menatap Hokage dengan ekspresi datar. Tak ada senyum terima kasih ketika ia mendengar bahwa dirinya dibebaskan.

"Kenapa dia dipenjara?"

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar kalimat dari Sasuke. Tsunade berfikir sejenak lalu tersenyum ketika menyadari maksud Sasuke.

"Oh jugo!" Tsunade terdiam sejenak. "Ia sendiri yang meminta. Ia bilang, ia takkan keluar sampai kau datang"

"Aku sudah datang dan lepaskan dia." ucap Sasuke dengan dingin.

Mereka tidak terkejut dengan semua itu. Hanya saja Shikamaru sedikit tidak suka.

"Lebih dari itu, aku ingin tahu maksud kedatanganmu.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tentu saja mengambil yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

"Desa... posisi Hokage at-"

"Lebih penting dari itu," potong Sasuke, "Membawa jugo pergi dan juga Dobe."

"Eh... apa maksudmu?" ucap Tsunade di sela keterkejutannya. Bahkan tak hanya Tsunade yang terkejut tapi semuanya kecuali Sakura. Di dalam hati, ia sedang mengutuki Uchiha Sasuke agar hidupnya tidak pernah tenang dengan Naruto kelak. Sampai salah satu di antara mereka akan mencium kakinya dan meminta maaf.

"Aku akan membawa Naruto pergi."

Sasuke memutar badan dan melenggang keluar. Meninggalkan semua orang yang masih terkejut dengan sikap Uchiha terakhir.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Sambil rebahan, Naruto masih saja memikirkan kejadian tadi siang sewaktu di sel bersama Sasuke. Ia menyadari tentang suatu hal. Ciuman Sasuke menjawab semuanya. Perasaan yang sebenarnya telah tersampaikan sejak dulu. Ciuman itu? Naruto yakin itu bukanlah kali pertama Sasuke mencium dirinya seperti itu. Tapi kapan dan dimana? Naruto terus memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat hal itu.

Di Akademi! Ia rasa bukan. Ciuman itu memanglah yang pertama. Tapi ciuman itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan yang disebabkan oleh kecerobohan temannya. Naruto terus memutar ingatannya. Matanya melebar ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Lembah Akhir.

Ketika ia pingsan setelah bertarung dengan Sasuke. Saat itu ia merasakan perasaan dan hawa hangat sama seperti yang ia rasakan tadi. Meskipun dirinya tengah pingsan dan basah kuyub akibat air di Lembah Akhir, namun ia merasakan hangat yang tenang dan nyaman.

Naruto melirik ke arah jendela. Di sana seseorang tengah berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat kurang jelas akibat lampu kamar yang tidak dinyalakan. Hanya biasan cahaya bulan -yang masuk ke kamar Naruto- yang sedikit memperlihatkan siapa orang tersebut.

"Kau?" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di atas ranjang. Sosok itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto menelan ludah menatap sosok itu, "Apa maumu?"

"Tentu saja 'memakanmu', bodoh!" ucapnya menyeringai lalu menerjang Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut tak mampu menghindar hingga mereka jatuh ke atas ranjang, dengan posisi Naruto di bawah sosok tersebut. Jangan berfikir macam-macam karena ini masih berada di rating aman, hehe (*plak... digampar reader).

"Kau gila, SASUKEEE...!" teriak Naruto yang telah sadar dengan posisinya. "Lepaskan!" ia berusaha meronta, "Apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, Dobe!" Sasuke kian mencengkeram kedua tangan Naruto agar tak berontak.

"Tapi tak harus dengan cara seperti ini, kan?"

"Memangnya, kenapa?" Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku tak akan benar-benar 'memakanmu', kok!" kini senyumnya berubah jahil. Heh~ sejak kapan Uchiha punya ekspresi (* dicidori Sasuke)

"Tidak!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ngambek!

"Dobe!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke kembali. Menatap onix itu, "Apa?"

"Ikutlah denganku," ucapnya datar. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Mempersiapkan apa?" tanya Naruto masih belum mengerti.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini. Meninggalkan Dunia Shinobi. Lalu kita akan menikah dan hidup bersama di suatu tempat." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Ikutlah denganku, Dobe!"

Setelah bertahun-tahun Sasuke mempersiapkan segalanya, akhirnya malam ini ia baru bisa mengatakan semua perasaan yang ia simpan selama belasan tahun hanya demi balas dendam. Perasaan yang terpaksa ia kesampingkan dulu hanya untuk mengetahui suatu kebenaran, kebenaran tentang pembantaian Klan. Kebenaran tentang perasaan Itachi. Dan kebenaran bahwa ia mencintai Naruto tidaklah pernah berubah.

Lalu bagaimana reaksi Naruto mendengar ungkapan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke?

"Kenapa?" ujar Naruto dengan nada bergetar. Sekumpulan cairan bening memenuhi matanya, "Kenapa semua begitu egois terhadapku?" kini air mata itu benar-benar mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke tercekat ketika melihat Dobe-nya menangis. Ia sungguh tidak percaya jika pemuda di bawahnya yang selalu tertawa dengan cengiran, kini menangis. Pemuda yang tahan banting dan hanya meringis kesakitan ketika mereka adu jotos, kini benar-benar menangis.

Aduh, Sas! Namanya juga punya perasaan. Kau saja juga pernah menangis, padahal kau begitu dingin.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang selalu bisa tegar dengan semuanya. Aku juga butuh perhatian, kasih sayang dan sebuah ikatan."

Naruto menelan ludah bersamaan dengan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya, "Kenapa semua begitu egois?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, membiarkan kumpulan air yang menutupi Shapire-nya tumpah, "Ayah... ibu... mereka seenaknya meninggalkanku tanpa membiarkan aku untuk melihat wajah mereka sama sekali. Mereka lebih memilih menyelamatkan desa dan mengorbankan kasih sayang yang seharusnya untukku." Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar dapat mengurangi rasa sakit tersebut.

"Aku hanya butuh perhatian ketika aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menjalani hidup tanpa orang tua. Tapi penduduk desa malah memandangku rendah hanya karena ada monster dalam tubuhku yang ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Lalu apa? Begitu mudahnya mereka melupakan semua hinaan untukku ketika aku dapat menyelamatkan desa."

"Kumohon jangan menangis, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke serak. Manik kelamnya menatap wajah mungil yang telah menjadi orang demasa. Dengan tangan kiri menjaga berat badannya agar tidak terlalu menindi Naruto, ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke wajah tan di depannya. Jari-jari yang tidak lagi lembut itu menyeka air mata yang tidak kunjung habis.

"Kumohon jangan menangis, dobe!" pintanya sekali lagi.

"DAN BETAPA EGOISNYA KAU, SAS!" bentak Naruto tidak peduli akan sentuhan dari Sasuke. Ia hanyalah ingin mengatakan perasaan yang memenuhi hatinya selama 13 tahun. "Kau ingat ketika di lembah akhir dulu, bukan? Kau bilang aku naif, kau bilang perasaanku naif." ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal. "DAN KAU BARU DATANG SEDANGKAN KAU SUDAH TAHU TENTANG PERASAANKU."

Sambil terus menyeka air mata Naruto, Sasuke merasakan sesak di hatinya. Mata dan hidungnya terasa panas. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Sasuke masih ingat. Pukulan dari Naruto ketika di lembah akhir 13 tahun yang lalu. Ia sempat terkejut saat mengetahui perasaan Naruto bukanlah sebatas teman. Tapi bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto ikut dengannya ke tempat yang berbahaya. Maka dari itu ia bilang jika perasaan Naruto adalah naif.

"Kau sangatlah tahu perasaanku. Semua yang kulakukan kepada Sakura dulu, tidak lebih hanya untuk membuatmu marah."

Sakit... Sasuke benar-benar merasakan sakit di hatinya saat mendengar penuturan dari orang yang disayanginya. Sampai-sampai pandangannya tidaklah dapat melihat wajah manis Naruto.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu waktu itu." Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat mata sebiru langit milik Naruto. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membawamu mengingat bukan hanya Akatsuki yang mengincarmu, tetapi juga Orochimaru."

"Tetapi tetap saja kau tidak pulang setelah membunuh Itachi. Dan apa yang sudah kau dapat?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa memaafkan orang yang telah membuat kakakmu membunuh dirinya sendiri demi menyelamatkan semua orang. Dan ternyata pengorbanannya dihargai dengan tuduhan penghianat desa."

"Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku ketika penduduk desa menghinaku sedangkan aku hanyalah wadah untuk menyelamatkan desa, heh!" bentak Naruto dengan sengit.

"Maaf!" ujar Sasuke lirih, ketika ia merasa telah membuat sakit di hati Naruto semakin bertambah. Harusnya Sasuke menyakinkan Naruto untuk ikut bersama dengan dirinya, bukan malah membuat luka di hati Naruto kian bertambah.

"Apa itu klan? Apa itu desa? Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan itu adalah kau Dobe, tempatku pulang!"

"Jika memang aku adalah tempatmu pulang, kenapa kau baru datang? Perang sudah lama selesai, Sas!" Naruto menelan ludah mencoba menghilangkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Dan rasa sakit memenuhi kembali rongga dadanya.

"Aku masih butuh waktu sampai aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Naruto tercengang mendengan penuturan Sasuke.

"Kau pasti suka tempat itu. Sebuah tempat pulang dengan pohon Sakura yang akan membuatmu tenang."

Dan inilah akhir dari perdebatan mereka. Dengan rasa sakit yang mulai menguap, Naruto menarik tubuh kurus Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Menyembunyikan tangisannya di perpotongan antara bahu dan leher Sasuke. Naruto semakin sesenggukan di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, Dobe!" bisik Sasuke disela pelukannya.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, Dobe!" bisik Sasuke di sela pelukannya.

"Kau tidak pernah makan ya, Sas! Kau semakin kurus," ucap Naruto di sela isakannya. Hampir saja Sasuke sweetdrop mendengar itu jika saja scene kali ini tidaklah angst.

"Kau memang ingin ku'makan', ya!"

"Tidak!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Berharap rasa sakit di hati Naruto akan segera sembuh.

"Aku menunggumu besok di gerbang desa. Jika kau tidak datang sampai matahari terbit-" Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan menyiapkan kalimat yang tidak pernah inginkan untuk terucap, "Aku akan merelakanmu untuk Haruno."

.

.

.

To be continue.


	7. Chapter 7

Update telat lagi!

Saya hanya bisa meminta maaf. Selain karena ada pergantian rating untuk Chapter depan, Hp saya juga bermasalah. Waktu ngetik, sering mati sendiri dan catatan saya hilang akibat belum disimpan. Lalu nyeri di pergelangan tangan saya juga sering kambuh.

Buat chapter depan, kalau ada yang ingin mencari fic ini, harap di cari di rate M saja. Selain akan memasuki cerita puncak, mungkin ada beberapa adegan buat 18+, hehe.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya saya ingin membalas review yang ndak log in.

**n cemprenk**

Ndak apa-apa kok, saya bisa memaklumi

Wah terima kasih sudah mau nyempatin buat me-review

Masih pendek?

Kalo Chappter ini sudah panjang belum? ^_^

**Nine**

Mungkin chapter berikutnya setelah pernikahan SasuNaru, Senpai! Hehe

**Guest**

Wah… Haruno kan tokoh antagonis pertama, jadi tugasnya adalah gangguin SasuNaru

Maaf ya… Sakura FC

**MJ**

Ini sudah disatuin

Makasih buat review-ya

.

.

.

Terima kasih atas sarannya para senpai. Hingga mau tidak mau, saya mesti kembali ke rating awal sebelum fic ini dipublish dulu.

Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa buat review-nya.

**Truth****, ****That****I Love You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate:T

Pair: SasuNaru, NaruSaku

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: OOC, Canon, Typo, Shonen-ai, Alur cepat dan alur maju mundur xp.

.

.

.

Chaper 7

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjangnya sembari memandang sebingkai foto tim 7. Tim 7 saat Sasuke masih belum pergi ketika mereka berada di Akademi dulu. Teman-temannya sudah menjadi seseorang yang berguna dan tentunya telah mendapatkan keluarga yang bahagia. Sai dan Ino, Kankuro dan Tenten, bahkan Shikamaru dan Temari yang selama ini menjalin hubungan jarak jauh saja, sudah menikah. Lalu Hinata yang selalu diam-diam menyukai dirinya, juga telah menerima Kiba. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia tersenyum geli ketika mengingat kenangan di Akademi dulu. Pertengkaran, kebersamaan dan sebuah ciuman ketidaksengajaan yang menjadi awal perasaannya terhadap Sasuke. Naruto bahkan tidak menyangka Sasuke akan datang lagi dan mengajaknya menikah, setelah lama ia menghilang.

Sakura... atau Sasuke? Ia memandang potret Sakura dan Sasuke -yang berdampingan- secara bergantian. Jika ia memilih Sakura, ia bisa mempunyai keturunan dan menjadi Hokage yang menjadi impiannya sejak dulu. Namun satu hal yang akan sampai nanti mengganggu pikirannya, perasaan. Ya... perasaan! Perasaannya yang sebenarnya untuk Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan perasaan Sakura yang masih menyayangi Sasuke. Dan jika ia memilih Sasuke, ia bisa hidup bahagia namun tanpa keturunan dan tidak mungkin menjadi Hokage. Meski di balik kebahagiannya akan ada yang terluka, Sakura! Memilih yang manapun pada akhirnya akan membuat Sakura terluka, karena tidak ada pilihan untuk menyatukan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Apakah dirinya egois jika mengorbankan Sakura demi kebahagiannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto meletakkan kembali bingkai foto kelompok 7 di atas lemari meja di samping ranjangnya. Ia menjongkok di depan lemari mejanya yang telah ia buka. Naruto meraih sebuah kotak berukuran tanggung dari dalam lemari tersebut, yang ternyata isinya adalah Hitai ate milik Sasuke, setelah ia membukanya. Naruto menatap pelindung kepala yang tertinggal dari pertarungannya dengan Sasuke di Lembah Akhir dulu.

Naruto melepas Hitai ate miliknya yang sedari tadi bertengger di dahinya. Harusnya pagi seperti ini, ia sudah bersiap-siap ke Akademi dan melihat anak-anak didiknya. Entah kenapa dirinya tidak memakai seragam Jounin, malah memakai pakaian orange kesayangannya.

Naruto meletakkan Hitai ate miliknya ke dalam kotak tersebut. Lalu ia menutup kotak tersebut. Dengan keputusan akhir, Naruto meletakkan kotak itu ke dalam lemari kembali lalu menutup lemari mejanya. Naruto bangkit dan menatap sekeliling kamarnya.

'Sekali-kali egois, mungkin tidak apa-apa?' pikirnya sambil keluar dari kamarnya, 'Hanya Sakura! Tidak Sasuke dan tidak juga diriku yang akan terluka. Hanya Sakura,' pikirnya sambil berlari menuju gerbang desa ketika hatinya telah mantak untuk ikut bersama Sasuke. Hidup di tempat baru sebagai orang biasa meski kenyataannya kyuubi masih berada di dalam tubuhnya.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Naruto menatap gerbang desa yang sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Mungkinkah Sasuke sudah pergi? Matahari telah terbit lima menit yang lalu. Naruto sudah berlari sekuat tenaga agar Sasuke tak menganggapnya lebih memilih Dunia Shinobi. Tubuh Naruto bergetar, sesak mulai memenuhi dadanya ketika menyaksikan gerbang desa yang sepi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya Sasuke. Ia mulai terlihat kecewa. Andai saja ia tidak terlalu lama dalam mengambil keputusan. Andai saja ia tidak perlu berfikir lagi dalam menimang perasaan Sakura yang akan terluka. Andai saja ia langsung ikut Sasuke, pasti ia tidak akan kehilangan Sasuke lagi. Namun kenyataannya, kata andai tidak mungkin bisa mengembalikan putaran waktu.

Naruto hampir berteriak jika saya saja seseorang tidak memanggilnya, "_Dobe_!"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan memutar tubuhnya, "_Teme_!"

Naruto terdiam menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Juugo dengan bungkusan makanannya di dekapannya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang?" ucap Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan, "Aku..." ujar mereka lagi lalu sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa. Sasuke dan Juugo berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia tersenyum sembari menggenggam tangan mungil yang kini telah berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Naruto nampak terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke. Wajahnya langsung memerah saat menatap wajah Sasuke yang begitu tenang dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kita harus segera pergi," ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Ya!"

Mereka pun berjalan bersama dan diikuti Juugo di belakang mereka, menuju ke arah Gerbang desa.

"Apa kita akan berjalan? Bukankah lebih baik kita berlari menggunakan cakra."

"Tidak boleh!" potong Sasuke, "Mereka bisa menemukan jejak kita."

"Jadi kita akan berjalan kaki?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" ujar Sasuke sembari melepas genggaman tangannya. Sehingga membuat Naruto semakin bingung. "Kalau kita berjalan kaki, kita tidak akan sampai tepat waktu. Mereka sudah menunggu kita. Jadi kita harus segera sampai di sana nanti sore," lanjutnya kemudian merapal jutsu, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." muncul seekor burung elang besar di depan Sasuke, "Ayo Naik!"

Naruto malah bengong masih memikirkan maksud dari kalimat Sasuke, 'Mereka sudah menunggu kita!' siapa mereka?

"Dobe!" seru Sasuke.

"Eh, mereka siapa, Teme?" tanyanya setelah sadar dari lamunannya. "Siapa yang menunggu kita?"

"Sudahlah!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan membawa tubuh mungil itu naik ke punggung elang hasil dari Kuchiyose. "Nanti kau juga tahu!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

Juugo tersenyum melihat hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke bisa tersenyum selembut itu kepada orang yang pernah ingin dibunuhnya dulu. Juugo berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah lebih dulu naik ke punggung sang elang.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

"Kak Naruto tidak ada!" teriak Konohamaru sambil membuka kasar pintu ruangan Hokage. Mereka yang ada di dalam Nampak terkejut.

"Kemungkinan dia membawa Naruto seperti yang ia katakan. Karena Juugo juga tidak ada di sini," ucap Sai datar.

Tsunade terdiam. Ia tidak habis pikir jika Uchiha itu benar-benar menginginkan Naruto. Tapi untuk apa? Bukankah dari dulu mereka selalu tidak akur? Ia melirik ke arah muridnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Mungkin Sakura mengetahui sesuatu.

"Sebarkan Anbu untuk mencari mereka."

"Sampai sejauh ini?" ucap Kakashi terkejut.

"Merepotkan!" Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Laksanakan dan kalian boleh pergi!" ucap Hokage kelima disertai tatapan tajam.

Mereka pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan Hokage kecuali Sakura.

Tsunade menatap murid kesayangannya itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sakura pasti tahu yang sedang terjadi. Sakura pasti tahu tentang kepergian Naruto. Tsunade menghela nafas, "Sakura!"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap gurunya dengan tatapan sayu, "Mereka akan menikah, Guru!"

"Eh!" Tsunade dan Shizune dibuat terkejut dengan pengakuan Sakura.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Naruto Nampak kelelahan. Butiran keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya. Terbang dengan elang memang tidak akan membuat kakinya lelah, tetapi hal itu akan membuat dirinya lebih dekat dengan matahri. Ia begitu haus , sedangkan air yang dibawa oleh Sasuke telah habis sedari sejam yang lalu.

"Apa masih lama, _Teme_?" ujar Naruto dengan wajah melas dan hamper membuat Sasuke tertawa geli, "Aku haus~." Rajuknya dengan manja.

"Sebentar lagi!"

"Kau bilang sebentar lagi dari tadi. Tapi kita tidak sampai-sampai." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Itu sudah terlihat, _Dobe_!"

Naruto menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke. Elang yang ditunggangi mereka menukik tajam ke bawah dan mendarat dengan baik di depan sebuah jembatan.

Mereka bertiga turun dari burung elang itu yang kemudian menghilang. Naruto menatap nama jembatan itu, membuatnya teringat ketika masih berada di Akademi dulu.

"Sudah, tidak perlu diingat!" ujar Sasuke sembari menepuk pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Jembatan Besar Naruto! Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya."

"Kau terlalu sibuk menjadi Sensei." Sasuke tersenyum, "Ayo jalan! Sudah hampir senja."

Mereka pun bertiga kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki melewati jembtan dengan ukiran nama 'Jembatan Besar Naruto'. Jembatan yang pernah dibangun oleh tim 7 ketika Sasuke masih belum meninggalkan Konoha.

"KAK SASU…. KAU TERLAMBAT!" teriak seseorang dari ujung jembatan. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan disampingnya seorang lelaki yang sudah tua.

"MAAF….!" Teriak Sasuke sembari tersenyum. Jauh sekali dengan sifat Uchiha selama ini. "TIDAK MUDAH MENCULIK SEORANG PAHLAWAN." teriaknya lagi, membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Naruto.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi ? dimana Sasuke yang dulu? Dingin dan penuh aura ingin membunuh. Naruto hanya menghela nafas menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang nuncul dipikirannya.

.

.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka sudah berada di seberang jembatan.

"Tentu saja!" jawab pemuda berambut hitam tersebut disertai denga sebuah cengiran. "Karena kak Sasu sedikit terlamabt, jadi aku meminta pendeta untuk datang besok sore."

"Kerja bagus!"

Naruto memperhatikan pemuda yamg berada didepannya. Tak salah lagi! Pasti bocah tengik itu, pikir Naruto. Tapi sejak kapan dia bias seakrab itu dengan Sasuke. Naruto memandang lelaki Tua yang berdiri disamping pemuda tadi, lalu ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kearah pemuda itu.

"INARIIII!' teriaknya sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pemuda yang dipanggilnya Inari tersebut. "Sejak kapan kau bisa begitu akrab dengan _Teme_!"

Pemuda itu hanya nyenyir semakin lebar.

"Lalu paman Tazuna!"

"_Dobe_! Tidak sopan berteriak kepada orang tua!" ucap sasuke menurunkn tangan Naruto.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" ucap Naruto sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, _Dobe_!"

"Ini kak Sasu."

Inari menyerahkan sebuah baju kepada Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicra sasuke menerimanya dan langsung mengganti Hakama miliknya dengan baju yang diambilnya dari Inari. Naruto semakn bingung melihat hal itu. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang begitu mencintai klannya kini malah mengganti hakama miliknya dengan pakain biasa. Hah~ nanti akan dijelaskan.

"Aku ingin pingsan!" ucap Naruto lemah lalu ambruk di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia haus, ia pusing dan ia frustasi.

"Dasar!" ucap Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto, "Untung aku menanggkapnya sebelum jatuh."

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Flashback

Sasuke yang mengalami cidera cukup parah akibat pertarungannya dalam perang Shinobi keempat, malah terdampar di Negara Kuni. Ia yang berusaha mencapai Jembatan Besar Naruto malah pingsan akibat cakranya yang benar-benar habis.

Ketika Sasuke terbangun, ia melihat Tazuna sedang memandangnya dengan Khawatir. Tazuna memberikan air putih kepada Sasuke ketika tubuhnya mulai bisa bergerak.

"Aku dimana?" ucap Sasuke ketika melihat banyak perban yang melingkar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau ada di rumahku."

"Naruto!" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto terakhir kali ketika ia meninggalakan medan perang. Ekspresi itu membuatnya sakit.

"Kau mau aku memberitahukan keadaanmu kepada orang-orang Konoha?."

"Tidak!"

"Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, terutama Naruto."

Sasuke terdiam. Tazuna tidaklah tahu jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah buronan International. Jad ia tidak akan tahu jika Negara lima besar tengah menanti Sasuke untuk digantung.

Naruto! Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apakah lukanya parah? Tapi mengingat Narutu seorang Junchiriki, pasti lukanya akan cepat sembuh.

"Paman!" ucap Sasuke datar, "MAukah paman menjadi waliku dalam pernikahanku dengan _Dobe_?"

"Eh!" Tazuna Nampak terkejut, "Apa yang-."

"Ini memang terdengar lucu," potong Sasuke, "Tapi hanya dia tempatku pulang."

Tazuna yang sempat terkejut, akhirnya dapat mengerti posisi Sasuke. Dari pertemuannya dengan kelompot 7 dulu, ia memang telah merasa aneh dengan hubungan mereka. Benar-benar cinta segiiga. Namun melenceng dari apa yang pernah dipikirkan olehnya. Dan tazuna menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

Setelah keadaan Sasuk membaik, ia menanggalkan Hakama berlambang Uchiha miliknya. Ia mulai menjalani hidup barunya selayaknya orang biasa tanpa kemampuan ninja. Bergabung dengan Inari yang bekerja sebagai tukang kayu. Membangun kehidupannya sampai ia benar-benar merasa telah siap untuk menjemput Naruto lalu muncul kembali ke Konoha.

Flashback end

Naruto tak percaya dengan cerita yang didengarnya. Bagaimana bisa, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin, egois dan mempunyai harga diri tinggi bisa meninggalkankan marganya dan hidup di sebuah desa kecil sebagai tukang kayu. Tapi yang namanya demi cinta, semua bisa saja dilakukan. Iya kan, Sas!.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal merasa dipermainkan oleh orang yang sekarang sedang tertawa cekikikan di sekitarnya. Bagaimana bisa, mereka membohongi dirinya yang sudah frustasi akibat menerima kabar kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke telah meninggal.

"Kalian jahat!" ujar Naruto setengah kesal.

Sudahlah, _Dobe_! Cepat mandi!" ucap Sasuke yang baru datang dan duduk di atas tatami bersama yang lainnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kau mau mandi sendiri atau aku yang akan memandikanmu!" ancam Sasuke yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

'Glek' naruto menelan ludah. Ia tidak habis pikir, sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke bisa berkata semesum itu.

"Dobe!"

"iya, aku mandi!" ucapnya lalu menyambar handuk di tangan Inari. Inari semakin menyunggingkan senyuman ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang masam.

"Mereka belum datang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, kak Sasu!"

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Inari beranjak lalu berjalan ke ruang tamu untuk membuka pintu. Ia mempersilahkan dua orang tamunya untuk masuk. Rasanya lengkap sudsah semuanya.

"Kalian terlambat!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Maaf!" ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah perempuan. Ia dan seorang laki-laki duduk bersama Sasuke, "Tidak mudah keluar desa, sedangkan disana sedang ada 'masalah' !" ucapnya lagi disertai senyum lebar.

Naruto yang masuk ke ruang tengah dengan handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut, Nampak terkejut dengan dua tamu yang baru saja masuk ke ruang tengah. Bagaiman bisa? Pikirnya dengan kepala semakin psing. Jka saja ia bukanlah orang yang kuat, sudah pasti ia akan pingsan lagi, karena kejutan demi kejutan yang ia terima.

"Se-sejak kapan kalian…." ucap Naruto tidak percaya, "KARIN….. SUIGETSU…!" teriak Naruto mencak-mencak dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran polos dari pasangan yang pernah tergabung dalam Hebi maupun Taka.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Kini Naruto semakin kesal. Bagaimana bisa paman Tazuan dan Inari serta Karin dan Suigetsu bisa begitu kompak dalam menyembunyikan Sasuke. Merahasiakan keberadaa Sasuke tanpa ada yang mengetahui hal itu selama 10 tahun.

"Jangan ngambek dong, Nar? Masa' calon pengantin terlihat masam sebelum hari pernikahannya," ujar Karin sambil 'mewarnai' bagain tubuh Naruto yang tidak tertutupi pakaian dengan bedak putih. Hal tersebut dilakukansebelum upacar a pernikahan dilaksanakan, sebagai symbol bahwa pengantin masih suci dihadapan para Dewa.

"sejak kapan kau tahu Sasuke ada di sini?" tanya Naruto masih dengan nada ngambek.

"Kau ingat dulu ketika kita mendapatkan misi di sini," ujar Karin masih dengan 'kegiatannya'. "Aku melihat Sasuke berada di atas sebuah pohon bunga Sakura. Dia memperhatikanmu, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Lalu satu bulan kemudian kami datang lagi ke sini," sahut Suigetsu, "Setelah itu kami kami mengunjungi Sasuke setiap tiga bulan sekali. Tapi sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, kami tidak lagi kesini karena Anbu sering mengikuti kami."

"Bagus… dan kalian tidak memberitahuku?"

"_Dobe_!" seru Sasuke mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto agar berhenti berdebat. Dan itu semakin membuat Naruto semakiin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Karin yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa geli.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Malam semakin larut. Paman Tazuna dan Inari sudah pergi tidur lebih dulu. Begitu juga dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu yang tidur di kamar yang sama. Sedangkan Karin tidur sendiri di kamar yang pernah ditempati Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana dengan sasuke dan Naruto? Tentu saja sedang berduaan.

Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaan Karin. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang masih kesal.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memasang ekspresi seperti itu," ucap Sasuke memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Kau jahat!" serunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau aku jahat, aku tidak mungkin menjemputku."

Naruto tetap saja menggembungkan pipinya dan mengacuhkan Sasuke yang terus 'mewarnai' tubuh kecoklatan bagian dadanya. Ah, betapa menggoda sekali tubuh itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Kau bilang ing-"

"Konoha tidak menginginkan Uchiha, _Dobe_?" potong Sasuke. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya," lanjutnya sembari menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Shapire di depannya, "Apa kau tidak menyesal dengan semua ini?"

"Menyesal untuk apa?"

"Setelah kita menikah besok, kau tidak mungkin bisa menjadi Hokage."

Naruto terdiam. Tentu saja ia sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya bila memilih Sasuke. Setelah upacara pernikahan besok, semua akan berubah. Tidak ada misi! Tidak ada jurus ataupun jutsu! Tidak ada kata Shinobi maupun ninja! Dan tentunya tidak ada kesempatan untuk menjadi Hokage, kecuali jika Sasuke berubah pikiran. Lebih dari itu, namanya adalah Naruto Namikaze, bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke yang melepas marganya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Apapun, _Teme_!" Apapun resikonya kita akan selalu bersama."

Sasuke membalas senyuman Naruto.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kita akan menikah!"

"Ya... Kita akan menikah besok," Sasuke merapikan tempat bedak putih.

"Tapi kenapa di Chapter depan?"

"Hime sedang sibuk, _Dobe_! Lagi pula ada pergantian rating."

Nampak seringain di wajah Sasuke hingga membuat Naruto merinding. Sasuke bangun dan hendak menggendong Naruto. Namun tangan putih itu ditepis oleh Naruto. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia mengerti dengan sikap Naruto, ketika ia melihat wajah tan itu memucat.

"Ratingnya naik Chapter depan, Dobe!" serunya, "Lagipula kita menikah besok sore, jadi aku tidak akan 'memakanmu' sebelum kita menikah."

Seringain di bibir Sasuke mendadak melebur dan tergantikan dengan senyuman tulus.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto. Kali ini ia tidak lagi menepis tangan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun pada akhirnya ia akan 'dihabisi' oleh Sasuke.

"_Truth, that i love you, not only for your body, but aslo for the heart and feeling_," ujarnya sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya. Menggendong tubuh mungil itu bak pengantin baru. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, tapi hari esok sangat mendebarkan bagi pasangan SasuNaru.

To be Continue...

.

.

.

Sebenarnya bagaian tubuh yang 'diwarnai' adalah tubuh pengantin wanita. Tapi karena mereka sesama laki-laki, jadi Naruto yang berada di posisi itu, hehe.

Hal itu dilakukan sebelum upacara pernikahan dilaksanakan, sebagai simbol bahwa sang pengantin masih suci dihadapan para Dewa. Dan saya juga kurang tahu, apakah pengantin laki-laki boleh ikut 'mewarnai' tubuh calon pengantinnya. Untuk lebih jelasnya, bisa cari di Google.

Kenapa pernikahannya tidak dilaksanakan di Gereja? Karena saya belum pernah melihat ada Gereja di manga Naruto. Jadi pernikahan mereka di laksanakan di Kuil dengan adat pernikahan Shinto/Shinzen Kekon Shiki.

Bila ada yang salah dan kurang tentang pernikahan di Jepang, saya mohon maaf. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Mohon Review-nya.


	8. Chapter 8

Saya hanya bisa mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada_ Reader _semua yang relah bersedia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini.

Oh ya… mungkin mulai chapter ini akan ada OC, ya harap maklum saja karena fic ini semi Canon atau mungkin Canon, jadi saya tidak mungkin menggunakan nama Chara yang lainnya.

Seperti biasanya balasan review yang ndak log in.

**Guest:**

Wah, belum cukup umur

Ndak apa kok baca, asal adegan 18+ nya dihindari, hehe

Saya tidak melarang ataupun memaksa, anda pasti lebih tahu yang terbaik untuk anda, hehe.

**MJ:**

Astaga bagi-bagi lemon,

Ini ,tapi ndak asem ataupun kecut

Manis kali, hehe

**Ca kun: **

Ini sudah lanjut, makasih buat

**n. cempreng:**

Jah, Sakura mah ndak rela sebenarnya. Lihat saja Cahpter-chapter selanjutnya

Walau belum ditulis, hehe

Obat diet? wah… buat Naruto aja, dia kan termasuk gemuk. Biar Sasuke ndak keberatan waktu gendong dia.

**OrangeCassie:**

Ndak apa-apa kok, makasih buat

Dan makasih sudah mau mampir ke fic ku lagi

Ini sudah lanjut.

**Truth****, ****That****I Love You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate: M

Pair: SasuNaru, NaruSaku

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: OOC, Canon, Typo, Shonen-ai, OC, Alur cepat dan alur maju mundur xp.

Chapter 8

Bunga pohon Plum telah berakhir, kuncup-kuncup Sakura mulai bermunculan. Tepat di awal musim Semi, pernikahan itu dilaksanakan. Pernikahan yang masih tabu untuk Khalayak umum. Dan mungkin karena hal itu, pernikahan antara Sauke dan Naruto hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang terdekatnya. Naruto nampak begitu manis dengan Montsuki Haori Hakama berwarna orange. Seharusnya ia memakai Shiromuku serta tudung pengantin. Namun karena ia lelaki jadi Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah ketika Naruto lebih memilih ikut memakai Hakama.

Diiringi Izuna dan Inari, Naruto terus berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan sang pendeta yang telah menunggu mereka di dalam Kuil. Karena ia tidak memakai Tsunokakushi atau Wataboushi, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas pasangan Karin dan Suigetsu serta Juugo sedang berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Entah kenapa Naruto begitu gugup ketika harus berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang memakai Hakama seperti dirinya, hanya saja berwarna putih. Ah, sungguh tampan, pikirnya.

Di awal Upacara pernikahan, mereka -Sasuke dan NAruto- disucikan oleh pendeta Shinto. Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka mengikuti Ritual San-Sankudo. Mereka berdua bergiliran menghirup Sake, masing-masing menghirup 9x dari 3 cangkir yang telah disediakan.

Tazuna, Inari dan Karin, Suigetsu, serta Juugo saling berhadapan layaknya pengantin, ketikaSasuke dan Naruto mengucap janji suci pernikahan. Setelah itu, mereka saling meminum Sake sebagai tanda Persatuan atau ikatan melalui pernikahan.

Upacara ditutup dengan mengeluarkan Sesaji berupa ranting Sasaki (Pohon suci dalam agama Shinto) yang ditujukan kepada Dewa Shinto. Meski Prosesi pernikahan mereka begitu singkat dan sederhana, akan tetapi memiliki makna yang begitu dalam untuk memperkuat janji pernikahan fisik kedua mempelai secara Rohani.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sebuah rumah yang sederhana dengan dua tingkat. Di pekarangannya nampak berjejer pohon Sakura yang sedang mulai menampakkan kuncupnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya,. Inikah alasan Sasuke baru kembali ke Konoha setelah sepuluh tahun menghilang? Untuk membawanya pergi dari Konoha dan melamar Naruto, ketika Sasuke sudah selesai dalam menyiapkan pernikahan untuk mereka di musim semi. Membangun keluarga yang baru setelah keluar dri Dunia Shinobi yang kejam. Sungguh Naruto tidak dapat percaya.

Sasuke mengangkat ke dua sudut bibirnya ketika melihat ekspresi tidak percaya dari wajah Naruto. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi pasangannya beberapa menit lalu. Onix bertemu Sahpire. Tanpa memperdulikan Karin yang yang sedang di bekap oleh Suigetsu -karena hendak berteriak girang melihat pasangan Yaoi yang Nampak begitu mesra- Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto. Hanya satu menit, Sasuke menegakkan kembali badannya dan menatap wajah tan yang bergeming dengan muka memerah.

"Kua tidak ingin masuk?" tanya Sasuke, sukses membuat Naruto sadar dari keterpakuannya.

"Ten-tentu saja, ak-"

Kalimat Naruto terhenti, ketika Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah yang telah di persiapkan oleh Sasuke sebelum mereka menikah.

Naruto terkejut dan berteriak memaki Sasuke yang telah mengagetkannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Sisa Klan Uchiha itu sudah tidak sabar untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai 'guling' untuk malam ini dan malam-malam yang akan datang.

Oh, Kami-sama! Di saat pengantin itu masuk ke dalam rumah, Suigetsu begitu panik karena tidak tahu caranya menghentikan darah yang keluar dari hidung Karin agar tidak terus-terusan mengalir. Bagaimana ini? Juugo hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu lalu melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ha~ Author terpaksa menjadikan Karin seorang Fujoshi akut karena Sakura tidak mungkin mendapatkan peran tersebut. Hahaha...

.

.

.

Sasuke begitu nyaman mendapatkan perlakuan dari Naruto. Ia tidak merasa risih saat dirinya rebahan dan dipandangi oleh Naruto yang berada di atasnya. Naruto mengusap kening Sasuke dan berusaha menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Sasuke, meski pada akhirnya rambut itu kembali pada posisi semula. Hal itu membuat Naruto menyerucutkan bibirnya. Ketika ditanya, Naruto hanya nyengir polos seperti anak kecil. Naruto terus menatap wajah putih Sasuke yang sedikit bersemu dan kembali menyibakkan rambut yang berada di kening Sasuke.

"Kenapa dengan rambutku?"

"Hehehe... Ternyata benar kata ibu?"

"Ibu?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau cantik kalau seperti ini!" ucap Naruto sembari menyibakkan rambut Sasuke dan menahannya. "Seperti saat kau bayi!" ucapnya sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan ibunya ketika mereka dipertemukan saat Naruto sedang belajar mengendalikan Kyubi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Hanya kau yang bilang aku cantik, _Dobe_!"

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil lalu mengecup dahi Sasuke. Untuk saat ini bahkan masalah Sakura telah lenyap. Ia merasa beruntung karena bisa hidup bersama Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba raut Naruto berubah ketika teringat akan Klan. Bukankah ia lelaki? Pastilah mustahil bagi dirinya untuk bisa memberikan keturunan bagi Sasuke, sedangkan ia tahu jika Sasuke begitu ingin membangkitkan Klan-nya. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air jatuh ke wajah Sasuke, hingga membuat Sasuke tercekat. Bingung... Ada apa dengan 'istrinya'? Bukankah penghalang dari hubungan mereka tidak bisa mencegah mereka untuk bersama. Lalu kenapa ia menangis?

"Maaf!" ucap Naruto hampir berbisik.

"_Dobe_?" Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya ke arah pipi Naruto. Diusapnya air yang membasahi pipi 'istri'nya.

"Maaf, Sas!"

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf, Nar?"

"Aku-aku tidak mungkin bisa memberi-"

"Ssttt..." Sasuke mengarahkan jarinya dan menempelkannya dibibir Naruto, mengisyaratkan agar ia berhenti berbicara.

"Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkan semuanya!" lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi Sas-"

"Aku tahu Aniki menginginkan kebahagiaanku!" ujarnya kembali memotong ucapan Naruto. "Sudah kubilang bukan, desa dan Klan sama seperti tempat pulang. Dan tempatku pulang adalah dirimu, _Dobe_!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dan membalik posisinya sehingga kini Naruto yang tertidur di atas Futon.

"Huwaa!" pekik Naruto terkejut.

"Lagipula, kita bisa mencoba untuk membangkitkan Klan Uchiha, bukan?" ujarnya menyeringai.

Naruto menelan ludah ketika membayangkan Sasuke akan 'memakai' dirinya untuk pertama kali.

"Kami-sama! Tolong aku!" teriaknya disela aktivitasnya mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Naruto lagi. Maka dari itu ia memperlakukan Naruto di malam pertamanya dengan lembut.

Sesekali terdengar erangan dari bibir Naruto saat jari-jari dingin Sasuke menyentuh kulitnya. Naruto begitu menikmati apa yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, hingga ia tidak menyadari Yukata yang ia pakai tidak lagi membungkus tubuh tannya. Ia melengkungkan punggungnya, ketika merasa sesuatu mengalir dari perutnya dan terus turun. Hingga untuk pertama kalinya cairan miliknya keluar akibat ulah tangan Sasuke -yang mengelus kejantanannya- disela ciuman mereka.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Kini bibirnya beralih ke leher tan di bawahnya. Menjilat, menghisap dan membuat tanda kemerahan di leher Naruto dan turun ke dada Naruto lalu kembali meluma bibir Naruto.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya ketika Naruto sedikit memberontak untuk minta diberi waktu bernafas. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah 'istri'nya yang memerah dengan nafas terengah-engah. Betapa menggodanya wajah itu hingga ia semakin ingin mempraktekkan apa yang ia baca beberapa hari yang lalu. Mempraktekkan... rasanya Sasuke ingin tertawa geli ketika dirinya harus mencuri sebuah buku untuk malam pertamanya dengan Naruto. Hahaha... sungguh tidak berpengalaman.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Ia mencium kembali bibir yang sedikit bengkak tersebut. Sudah dibilang, Sasuke tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto. Maka dari itu ia mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan oleh Naruto dengan ciuman.

"Eng..." Naruto mengerang.

Satu jari memasuki rektum sang 'istri' dan membuatnya mengerang. Jari kedua Sasuke membuat Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman. Dan jari ketiga membuat Naruto dengan reflek menggigit lidah suaminya.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan mengaduh pelan atas tindakan Naruto. Namun sang pelaku hanya tersenyum meringis.

Sasuke membuka Yukatanya, memperlihatkan tubuh putihnya. Lalu tangannya membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantannya yang lumayan besar. Dengan cekatan ia melumuri kejantanannya dengan cairan milik Naruto tadi.

Wajah Naruto memerah ketika melihat bagaian tubuh milik Sasuke yang bersifat pribadi itu. Namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya memucat ketika menyadari betapa besar 'milik' Sasuke yang akan memasuki dirinya. Astaga, pasti sakit, pikirnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Dengan pelan tangannya menuntun kejantanannya ke bibir 'lubang' Naruto. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Katakan jika sakit!" serunya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menghentakkan miliknya menerobos 'lubang' sempit milik Naruto.

"Argh!" pekik Naruto sembari memeluk punggung Sasuke semakin erat dan tanpa sadar mencakar punggung mulus tersebut. Ternyata memang sakit, pikirnya. Bahkan sampai membuatnya mengeluarkan air mata.

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan Naruto, jadi tidak tega untuk melanjutkan. Padahal masih setengahnya, tapi Naruto sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia mengelus kening Naruto dan membuat mata Naruto terbuka. Dengan ragu ia bertanya, "Apa begitu sakit?" ada nada cemas dipertanyaannya, "Kita sud-,"

"Bergeraklah!" potong Naruto.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto lalu mendorong pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya berada di dalam rektum Naruto sepenuhnya. Ia meringis tertahan ketika dirasakan olehnya, gigi-gigi Naruto menancap di bahunya. Tadi lidah, sekarang bahu.

Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan dan lambat. Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Naruto tidak lagi mengerang sakit. Sudah hampir semenit namun yang dicari tidak juga ketemu, sampai...

"Akh!" Naruto mendesah, ketika prostatnya dihantam oleh Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sasuke terus menyerang titik Naruto. Ia semakin merasa 'lubang' Naruto begitu panas. Ia mulai sulit bergerak ketika kejantanannya dihimpit oleh rektum Naruto. Miliknya semakin berdenyut ketika menerima pijatan lembut dari 'daging hidup' milik Naruto hingga akhirnya,

"Akh!" mereka berdua mendesah dan berteriak ketika cairannya keluar.

Cairan milik Sasuke sepenuhnya tumpah di dalam rektum Naruto. Sedangkan cairannya milik Naruto tumpah membasahi perutnya dan perut Sasuke serta futon dibawahnya.

Sasuke ingin melanjutkannya lagi. Tapi melihat wajah lelah dan nafas terengah-engah Naruto, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mencabut penisnya lalu membelai wajah Naruto dan mengecup pelupuk mata yang tertutup itu.

Ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos Naruto. Mendekapnya erat dan berharap tidak akan terpisahkan.

Dalam hati ia berterima kasih kepada mantan gurunya. Berkat buku yang dicurinya dari kamar Kakashi sehabis keluar dari ruangan Hokage kemarin, membuat pengalaman pertamanya tidak terlalu buruk. Meski ia yang mendominasi.

Sungguh murid kurang ajar. Tega-teganya membuat sang mantan guru mengobrak-abrik kamarnya dengan wajah frustasi. Mencari novel kesayangannya, karya terakhir sennin mesum, Jiraiya.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Hampir semua orang yang berlalu lalang di Kantor Hokage mencuri pandang ke arah Kakashi saat mereka berpapasan. Ada apa dengan ninja copy itu? Pikir mereka, ketika melihat sebelah mata Kakashi –yang tidak tertutup masker itu- terlihat memerah dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Ah, tentu saja ia kurang tidur. Dua hari ini ia mengobrak-abrik kamarnya berulang kali, namun barang yang ia cari tidak ketemu. Ia hampir frustasi, ketika koleksi novelnya karya sennin mesum ternyata hilang.

Apa ada yang mengambil? Itu tidak mungkin, pikir Kakashi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan ke ruangan Hokage. Tanpa ia sadari jika buku itu memang diambil oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalah mantan muridnya sendiri.

Hah~ hidup memang merepotkan!

.

.

.

Pintu terbuka. Kakshi segera melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage. Nampak semua orang yang di panggil Hokage sudah datang. Kakashi berhenti di samping Sai yang tersenyum ke arah mantan ketua dari tim 7 tersebut.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi, Kakashi?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada menginstrupsi.

"Ah, iya!" Kakashi menghela nafas lesuh. "Bukunya belum ketemu."

"Dasar merepotkan!" ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah bosan, bosan menunggu mantan ketua Anbu tersebut.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas!" tukasnya mencoba mengalihkan arah pembicaraan, "Ada apa nona Tsunade memanggil kami ke sini?"

"Ini soal Naruto." ucap Tsunade mulai terlihat serius.

"Apa sudah ada kabar tentang dia?"

"Belum! Menurut Sakura mereka kan menikah."

"eh, apa?" ujar mereka –kecuali Tsunade dan Shizuuna- terkejut bersamaan. Terkejut mendengar ucapan dari sang Hokage kelima tersebut.

"Tapi… mereka…?" Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya… mereka memang sama-sama lelaki. Tapi bukan itu yang akan kita bahas.

"Lantas?" sang ninja peniru mulai melupakan bukuya yang hilang dan memfokuskan perhatiaannya ke arah pembicaraan dadakan ini.

"Ada satu hal yang kutakutkan jka mereka benar-benar menikah. Selama sepuluh tahun ini, ninja medis merahasiakan tentang kondisi tubuh Naruto kepada dia. Ada satu sel yang berbeda di tubuhnya yang tidak dimiliki oleh lelaki pada umumnya. Dan lagi, hal itu memang jarang terjadi."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sai.

"Sel telur!"

"Eh!" mereka dibuat terkejut lagi.

"Jika mereka menikah dan sampai melakukan 'itu', kemungkinan 50% Uchiha bisa bangkit. Bila Sasuke bukan lagi yang dulu, maka itu bagus. Tapi jka ia masih dendam dengan desa, maka…."

"Ia akan mengancurkan desa lewat anak-anaknya."

"Uzumaki-Namikaze saja bisa ' menghasilkan' Shinobi hebat, apalagi Uzumaki-Namikaze dan Uchiha." Sai turut mengeluarkan kalimat.

"Itulah yang kutakutkan!"

"Ya… semoga saja Sasuke bisa menjadi ayah yang baik!" ucap Kakashi sembari menutup mata sejenak, "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura?"

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Naruto membuka mata. Ia hendak bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, namun akhinya diurungkan olehnya. Bagaimana ia bisa bangun sedangkan seluruh tubuhnya serasa remuk, terutama selakangan dan pantatnya. Wajahnya memerah ketika ia ingat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sasuke kepada dirinya tadi malam.

"kenapa harus ada sakitnya, sich!" gumamnya sembari mencoba untuk bangun. Ia meringis ketika ia berhasil duduk. Setelah agak lama, ia pun bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap wajah suaminya -yang sedang tersenyum- dari balik pintu ruang tamu. Itukah Sasuke? Sejak kapan senyumnya semanis itu? Bukankah selama ini Uchiha bungsu itu selalu terlihat mengerikan dengan obsesi dan ambisi balas dendamnya. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto memerah ketika sang suami menoleh ke arahnya dan tesenyum semakin lebar.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi sedang memperhatikan Inari dan Suigetsu yang sibuk membuat ayunan untuk Naruto. Ia berhenti di samping Sasuke dan duduk di samping Uchiha itu. Merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya ia merebahkan tubuhya di atas tatami teras. Tengkurap karena pantatnya sakit jika bergeseran dengan tatami. Tidak ia sangka effek dari 'kegitan' tadi malam baru terasa saat ia bangun tidur. Sambil menahan sakit, Naruto menutup matanya perlahan. Menikmati udara pagi musim semi.

"Kalau kau masih ngantuk, tidur saja di dalam, Dobe!" ujar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kau pikir, aku seorang pemalas, jam segini masih ngantuk."

"Bukan begitu! tadi malam kau tidur larut, bukan? Lagi pula tubuhmu pasti masih lelah."

"Kau pikir semua karena siapa? Kau membuatku tidak bisa duduk dengan nyaman." jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke pantat sang 'istri'. Ah, namun sayang. Niat untuk menjahili pemuda yang dinikahinya kemarin sore pun tidak terlaksana. Karena Naruto mengetahui gerak tangan Sasuke meski ia menutup mata. Naruto menepis tangan putih itu dengan kasar.

"Jangan macam-macam!" ancamnya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Hampir sepuluh menit keadaan menjadi menoleh ke arah Naruto yang tiduran di sebelahnya. Tertidur, pikirnya. Seringaian nakalpun kembali menghiasi bibirnya. Ia kembali mengarahkan tanganya ke arah pantat Naruto. Tidak di tepis! Ia mulai meletakkan jemari-jemarinya ke bagian tubuh naruto yang kenyal itu lau meremasnya dengan keras. Ia tertawa cekikikan sembari bangun lalu berlari menjauhi sang 'istri' yang mulai terbangun.

Mata naruto melebar saat merasa pantatnya yang sakit itu diremas oleh jemari nakal milik Sasuke. Darah naik ke ubun-ubun hingga amarah pun menguar di sekitar tubuhnya.

"SASUKEEE...!" teriaknya sembari bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang telah berada di samping Inari dan Suigetsu yang nampak terkejut oleh teriakan Naruto. "KAU AKAN MATI!" ia mengaktifkan jurusnya lalu membuat Kagebunshin secara cepat. Ia membuat rasengan Shuriken di tangan kananya. "KAU AKAN MATI!" teriaknya lagi sambil melempar jurus andalannya ke arah Sasuke.

"ARRGGGHHH!" teriakan membahana di pagi hari pertama pasangan Sasunaru yang telah resmi menjadi Suami-suami.

Hidup memang merepotkan, bukan!

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Sakura menatap pohon di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tidak ada! Pertunangannnya dengan Naruto telah berakhir tanpa kalimat perpisahan. Semua yang ia rasakan benar-benar menyakitkan semenjak kedantangan Uchiha itu.

Dimulai dari penolakan dan pengakuan cinta dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke kepada Naruto di depannya. Lalu ciuman di antara mereka di dalam sel. Sampai ajakan untuk menikah yang ia dengar beberapa hari yag lalu sebelum sang tunangan menghilang. Membuat hatinya semakin membenci dan mendendam.

Flashback

Sakura yang hendak menemui Naruto pun akhirnya melangkah ke Apartemen milik Naruto. Sebagai calon istri, ia memang telah diberi ijin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto sesuka hati dan tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ia pun segera melangkah masuk. Ia langsung menuju ke kamar Naruto ketika ia tidak menemukan Naruto di ruangan manapun. Jemarinya mencengkeram knop pintu dan menggeser pintu tersebut. Matanya melebar ketika ia melihat dua orang yang ia kenal tengah bersama dengan posisi… ukh… sakura merasa mual ketika melihat pemandangan Itu.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini. Meninggalkan dunia Shinobi. Kita akan menikah dan hidup bersama di suatu tempat."

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Satu langkah kakinya mundur, jemari-jemarinya menutup mulutnya ketika suara Sasuke menusuk gendang telinganya.

Menikah! Mereka akan menikah? Pikir Sakura. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes. Entah untuk siapa. Untuk sang tunangan, orang yang pernah ia cintai atau untuk nasibnya sendiri yang harus kehilangan dua orang yang ia cintai dalam satu waktu. Sakura memutar langkah dan berlari keluar dari rumah Naruto.

Flashback end.

Sebuah senyuman terlihat di sudut bibir Sakura. Ada cinta dan ada pula pengorbanan. Ada rasa bahagia, sakit pun akhirnya ikut bersama. Ada rasa kebencian, pasti balas dendam akan terlaksana. Ya… pada akhirnya pasangan SasuNaru akan kembali ke Konoha dan berlutut di hadapan Sakura sembari memohon maaf. Sakura semakin tersenyum lebar, ketika imajinya semakin berkeliaran ke chapter yang bahkan belum terpikirkan oleh Author.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Keenam mata nampak terkejut dengan sebuah ledakan ditambah dengan pohon yang hancur tak berbekas yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipis mereka ketika membayangkan jika tubuh mereka lah yang terkena jurus andalan dari Jinchuriki Kyubi tersebut. Inari, pemuda yang sangking terkejutnya hingga ia berteriak tersebut kini namapk ketakutan. Ya… mungkin karena hanya dia yang tidak terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

"Kau hampir membunuh kami, _Dobe_!" ujar Sasuke setelah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya.

"Hah, dan aku kan benar-benar membuatmu mati jika kau berani melakukannya lagi." jawab Naruto dengan nada semakin marah. "Sudah kubilang bokongku sakit dan kau berani meremasnya, heh!"

Naruto memutar langkah. Dengan tertatih ia berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Suigetsu dan Inari tersenyum miris. Wajah mereka memerah, ketika mendengar kalimat Naruto yang terkesan blak-blakan tersebut. Sejak kapan Naruto bisa semarah itu? Bukankah sebagai Shinobi, ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Imajinasi merekapun mulai bereaksi ketika membayangkan apa yang Sasuke lakukan kepada Naruto tadi mlam. Sampai berteriak pula. Hey, kalian bukan seorang Fudanshi!

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan semarah itu. Niatnya hanya ingin bercanda, tidak lebih. Ia pun segera berjalan untuk menyusul Naruto ke dalam rumah. Melewati sosok Karin yang terlihat Syok di depan pintu masuk.

.

.

.

Sasuke menggeser pintu yang menghubungkan dengan teras rumah. Ia dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang tidur tengkurap dengan wajah menghadap pemandangan di depanya dan membelakangi Sasuke. Ia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan duduk di samping tubuh mungil tersebut. Ia hendak mengelus surai pirang tersebut, namun tangan tan itu menepisnya dengan kasar. Marah, pikir Sasuke.

"Maaf, _Dobe_!" ujarnya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Naruto marah.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya suara isakan. Menangis? Apakah rasa sakinya lebih dari rasa sakit yang pernah Naruto rasakan dari pukulan yang pernah ia terima, pikir Sasuke ketika ia melihat tubuh Naruto bergetar.

Ia membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto.

"kau menangis!" serunya sembari mengelus rambut 'istrinya', kali ini tidak ditepis.

"Maaf! kau bilang tadi malam tidak sakit!" ujarnya masih merasa bersalah.

"Tadi malam memang tidak sakit," ada nada bergetar di ucapan Naruto, "Tapi setelah bangun tidur baru terasa."

"Maaf!" ulang Sasuke, "Mungkin nanti malam kita 'lakukan' dengan lebih lembut lagi." Ia mengecup pipi Naruto yang terlihat bersemu merah tersebut.

"Tidak ada lain kali," jawab Naruto ketus, "Sudah cukup kau membuat tubuhku sakit."

Hati seorang Uchiha pun bisa mencelos manakala mendengar penuturan Uzumaki. Tidak ada lain kali! Apakah itu berarti tidak akan ada 'kegiatan itu' lagi di malam-malam berikutnya. Hatinya semakin mencelos ketika ia khawatir tidak akan bisa mempraktekkan gaya baru seperti yang tertulis di buku milik Kakashi. Hahaha… kasihan kau pantat ayam.

"Nar, aku kan sudah minta maaf!" ucapnya mulai terlihat takut jika apa yang dikatakan sang 'istri' adalah bukan candaan. Hah~ ia sedikit frustasi ketika Naruto tidak menggubris perkataan Sasuke. Itu berarti tidak akan ada 'jatah' lagi dari naruto. Hidup memang merepotkan, bukan?

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Sakura memutar knop pintu ruangan Hokage. Ia mendapat panggilan dari Hokage perihal kasus yang menyerang desa di Negara Kuni. Mugkin gurunya ingin agar ia dapat melupakan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Maka dari itu ia diberikan misi setelah lama ia tidak keluar terbuka, Sakura segera melenggag masuk. Di depan meja Hokage nampak tiga Shinobi yang seangkatan dengan dirinya. Mungkin patner baru, pikirnya ketika menyadari tim 7 memang sudah tidak ada lagi.

Sakura berhenti di samping seorang pemuda yang lama tidak terlihat di Konoha semenjak pernikahan Tenten dengan kakak Kazekage, Kankuro.

"Ah, Neji!" sapanya dengan nada sedikit terkejut dengan sosok yang sudah lama meninggalkan desa tersebut. Meski itu semua demi misi, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan jika Neji menerima misi dari Hokage waktu itu tidak lain untuk mengobati kekecewaannya terhadap sang mantan kekasih yang tiba-tiba menjadi bagian dari keluarga Sabaku.

"Sakura, lama tidak bertemu," ujarnya datar.

"Iya!" Sakura tersenyum.

Mereka pun menghentikan obrolan ketika mendengar suara Hokage berdehem. Para Jounin pilihan pun memfokuskan diri ke arah wanita cantik keturunan senju itu.

"Aku memanggil kalian untuk misi ke salah satu desa di Negara Kuni," jelas Tsunade sambil melirik ke arah Sakura yang mulai terlihat baik. "Ada wabah penyakit yang cukup serius menyebar di sana."

"Apa di tempat paman Tazuna, Guru?" tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir.

"Bukan! Tapi di bagian Selatan. Tapi ada kemungkinan akan menyebar sampai ke sana jika tidak cepat ditangani." Tsunade terdiam sejenak. "Tadinya aku ingin memasukkan Karin ke dalam misi kali ini, tapi aku baru ingat jika Suigetsu sedang mengajaknya ke Kiri. Jadi Shizune akan membantu kalian."

"Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, dan…" Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya sembari mencari satu orang lagi yang harusnya ikut dalam misi kali ini. "Mana bocah tengik itu?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Nampak wajah sok tidak berdosa dengan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"maaf terlambat!"

"KONOHAMARU!" teriak Hokage marah ketika penerus Kakashi dan Naruto mulai muncul.

Konohamaru yang sifanya sedikit persis dengan Naruto pun, akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Sasuke terlihat lesuh selama perjalanan ke pasar bersama Naruto. Ternyata sang rubah tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Sudah dua hari ini Sasuke harus tidur di kamar bawah sendiri, meski kadang nyamuk-nyamuk menemaninya. Bahkan karena insiden itu, Sasuke harus rela ditertawakan oleh Suigetsu, sebelum pasangan mantan anggota Taka tersebut kembali ke KOnoha. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa Author begitu kejam? Jeritnya dalam hati.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah toko sayuran langganan Sasuke. Sebelum mereka mengatakan apa yang akan dibeli, sang paman tukang sayuran tersebut sudah menyodorkan beberapa kantong sayuran serta buah yang biasa dibeli oleh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, paman!" ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum. Lalu mengajak Naruto untuk pulang.

"Kau belum membayar, Teme?" protes Naruto ketika Sasuke langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Aku selalu membayar lebih dulu untuk satu bulan, _Dobe_!"

Naruto terdiam sembari berjalan mengimbangi langkah Sasuke yang terkesan sedikit cepat.

Seperti perjalanan berangkat, pulang pun Sasuke tetap melamun. Meratapi nasibnya yang seolah sedang dipermainkan dalam fic ini. Baru tiga hari menikah, tapi sudah harus tidur sendiri selama dua hari malam. Baru juga menikah tiga hari, tapi sudah diusir oleh sang 'istri' untuk ikut kerja di luar desa selama dua bulan. Apa Naruto tidak sedih? Ah, tentu saja tidak! Lagi pula ia sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri selama ini. Padahal hanya dengan Juugo saja, pekerjaan itu sudah bisa cepat selesai sebelum waktu yang diinginkan oleh orang yang menyewa rombongan mereka. Tapi mengapa Naruto begitu ngotot untuk menyuruhnya ikut dalam rombongan yang akan berangkat nanti siang.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, beriris obsidian serta berambut coklat pendek tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Ia Nampak marah ketika melihat musuh bebuyutannya yang harusnya tidak bisa berjalan lagi.

"Kazuma!" ujarnya membuat Naruto nampak bingung dengan pemuda yang bernama KAzuma tersebut.

"Hallo, Sasuke!"

"Apa maumu?"

Mendengar itu, Kazuma berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, "Membalas dendam!" jawabnya sembari mengamati wajah Naruto, "Ngomong-ngomong 'istrimu cantik juga! ah, iya! Selamat atas pernikahanmu!"

"Sebaiknya jangan maca-macam terhadap 'istri'ku, jika kau tidak ingin kakimu patah lagi."

"Coba saja jika kau bisa mematahkan kakiku lagi." Kazuma menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ke telinga Sasuke, "Apa aku boleh 'mencicipi' istrimu?" bisiknya pelan dan hampir hanya bisa di dengar oleh Sasuke dan Kazuma saja.

"KAU!" Sasuke terlihat geram dan hendak memukul Kazuma. Namun dihalau oleh Naruto.

"Sebainya kita pulang, Sas!" sela Naruto ketika merasakan hawa tidak enak yang menguar di sekeliling Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mengikuti ucapan Naruto. Ia bukan takut dengan Kazume, hanya saja ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto semakin marah padanya karena memukul orang yang tidak bersalah. Ya… bagi Naruto yang tidak mendengar ucapan Kazuma, pasti mengira jika Sasuke yang mencari gara-gara duluan. Demi Naruto ia rela membuang harga dirinya.

Mengingat ucapan Kazuma, apa ia bisa meninggalkan Naruto sendirian selama itu. Mungkin bisa, Naruto bukan orang yang lemah. Sasuke mencoba menyakinkan hatinya.

.

.

.

To be continue...


	9. Chapter 9

Update telat lagi. Hehehe, salah kan saya yang terlalu asyik dengan manga SP sampai-sampai lupa kalau punya hutang fanfic.

Makasih buat para reader yang telah mau mengikuti cerita ini sampai chapter 9. Ndak nyangka juga bisa panjang. Terima kasih juga buat Fav dan follow stories ini.

Seperti biasa balasan review yang ndak log in.

**Vanzye:**

Hehe makasih! Moga ndak bosan karena belum tamat-tamat.

Ini jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu.

Sekali-kali bikin Uchiha kayak gitu. Kan kebanyak fic selalu bikin dia seneng

Ini sudah lanjut.

**Richan:**

Hehe… soal MPREG masih dipikirin. Semoga aja bisa nambah alur buat itu.

Makasih buat review-nya

**MJ:**

Kan cerita intinya memang pembalasan dendam dari Sakura.

Hehe… ndak ada. Maaf ya…

Kalau masalah Kazuma dengan Sasuke mungkin chapter depan baru di jelasin.

** :**

Namanya juga baru pertama. Tapi tenang ada satu lagi lemon buat anda. Moga udah asem banget, hehehe

**Orangecassie:**

Hehe… sama! Aku juga agak malas kalau baca lewat PC. Makanya akhirnya Hp q ku instal Opmin biar bisa ngasih komen. Coba aja di instal Opmin pasti ndak perlu buka lepi kalo pingin ngasih komen.

Hehe Cuma saran kok.

Hem~ masih nyoba nyari alur cerita yang bisa buat nyabungin sama konflik utamanya nanti. Semoga saja ada MPREG.

**Guest:**

Nah ini guest yan kemarin katanya umurnya belum nambah-nambah ya. Hehe

Ini sudah lanjut.

**Truth****, ****That****I Love You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate: M

Pair: SasuNaru, NaruSaku

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: OOC, Canon, Typo, Shonen-ai, OC, Alur cepat dan alur maju mundur xp.

Chapter 9

Naruto menatap kamarnya yang terasa sepi. Ternyata ditinggal Sasuke selama dua bulan ini membuatnya merasa kesepian. Wajahnya Nampak memelas. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah 'tega' mengusir suaminya dua bulan yang lalu. Mereka pengantin baru! Bahkan sebenarnya Inari telah memberikan cuti untuk Sasuke selama ia mau.

Naruto mendengus sembari melangkah meninggalkan kamarnya. Andai saja insiden dua bulan yang lalu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin ia tidak 'sekejam' itu kepada Sasuke. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin bermuka datar itu bisa berfikiran mesum dan sampai meremas bokongnya yang sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Naruto memerah. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat pantatnya yang tertutup celana panjang tersebut. Ia rindu Sasuke, ia rindu suara Sasuke, ia rindu sentuhan Sasuke, bahkan ia juga merindukan seperti malam itu.

"Argggh!" teriak Naruto frustasi sembari menjambak rambutnya.

Ia keluar dari rumah lalu berjalan menyusuri jalanan menuju pasar.

"Lagi pula beberapa hari lagi Teme pulang. Dan kami bisa-" ucapannya terhenti karena wajahnya kembali memerah, ia pun terkekeh seperti orang gila.

Dasar sinting. Kalau ada diusir, kalau tidak ada malah diharapkan.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Mata onik itu tidak berhenti menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berbincang dengan pemilik toko sayuran langganan Sasuke. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Naruto, Kazuma memutar otaknya untuk melancarkan rencana balas dendamnya kepada Sasuke. Rencana yang awalnya ingin membuat kaki Sasuke patah –seperti yang Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya beberapa tahun silam- akhirnya kandas. Pemuda berambut pirang telah membuatnya menyusun rencana baru untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar merasa dipecundangi.

Mata sekelam malam itu terus saja memandangi Naruto dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Paman tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke malah meninggalkan kamu sendiri. Bahkan kalian kan masih baru tiga hari menikah." ujar pemilik toko sembari memasukkan buah jeruk dan tomat ke dalam kantong plastik.

"Ah, paman! Saya yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk ikut rombongan Inari. Lagi pula ia sudah tidak sendiri lagi, kalu tidak bekerja, nanti saya mau dikasih makan apa." Naruto tertawa kecil disela candaannya. Dan laki-laki seusia Tazuna itu ikut tertawa.

"Oh ya, Nar! Apa Kazuma sering menemuimu?" tanya paman tersebut dengan nada serius.

"Kazuma?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak paman! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa! Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Ano paman," ucap Naruto sedikit ragu, "Sebenarnya Sasuke punya masalah apa dengan Kazuma?"

"Sebenarnya…"

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Kazuma memutar langkah. Ia hendak pergi dari pasar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang yang dianggapnya penolong tengah berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Ah, 'Nona Malaikat'!" ujar Kazuma sedikit caggung karena kepergok sedang mengamati seorang laki-laki.

"Butuh bantuan?" seru orang tersebut sembari menyeringai.

"Tidak, teri-"

"Pemuda itu bukan pemuda sembarangan," ujarnya memotong perkataan Kazuma. "Di dalam tubuhnya terdapat monster. Bahkan aku pernah terluka karena monsternya."

Kazuma mengerutkan keningnya, Monster? Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya dalam hati.

"Dan jika kau mau, aku bisa membantumu karena aku juga mempunyai dendam terhadapnya." lanjutnya tanpa memberi Kazuma kesempatan untuk berbicara. "Kau cukup membutuhkan aku. Temui aku tiga hari lagi disini. Dan kau akan memdapatkan apa yang kau inginkan"

'Nona Malaikat' berbalik lalu meninggalkan Kazuma yang mematung dengan seringaian yang mengerikan.

"Kau memang malaikatku, Sensei!" ujarnya lalu berlalu.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Lima tahun yang lalu, ketika itu seorang pemuda sering mengacau di pasar. Mengobrak-abrik toko ndan kedai sesuka hati. Mantan ninja pelarian dari Otogakure itu memang terkenal sadis. Masyarakat desa sempat bernafas lega karena Kazuma menghilang dari desa. Namun semua itu tidak lama karena lima tahun kemudian ia kembali dan semakin berbuat seenaknya.

Banyak orang yang mengeluhkan tindakan Kazuma. Pemuda bermata onik itu sering mengambil barang di pasar secara paksa, bahkan tidak segan untuk melukai orang yang melawan. Tidak peduli laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dan berapapun usia mereka.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli akan hal itu. Uchiha bungsu itu memang tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Hingga suatu hari, kesabarnnya hilang ketika melihat rumah tercintanya untuk Naruto harus rusak parah akibat ulah Kazuma.

Kazuma merasa tersaingi dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Ia pun menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menghancurkan rumah Sasuke. Sasuke yang mengetahui rumahnya hancur berantakan, terlihat marah. Itu rumah untuk Naruto. Ia pun menelan janjinya untuk tidak berkelahi lagi.

Dengan mata yang berubah Sharingan, Sasuke mendatangi Kazuma. Mencari pemuda yang lebih muda darinya beberapa tahun itu di pasar. Namun tidak ia duga, ternyata Kazuma tergolong orang kuat. Mantan ninja dari desa Oto itu pernah menghancurkan satu desa dan menghabisi penduduknya dalam satu hari. Hah~ tidak jauh beda dengan kakaknya, hanya saja tetap saja orang yang dihabisi tetaplah berbeda. Orang-orang biasa!.

Di akhir pertarungannya dengan Kazuma, Sasuke berhasil mematahkan kedua kaki Kazuma setelah satu tusukan chidori menyerempet tulang kaki Kazuma. Kazuma kesakitan dan nyaris pingsan. Sasuke meninggalkan Kazuma di tengah-tengah pasar yang dikelilingi oleh orang-oarng yang berwajah tegang. Sejak saat itu, orang desa tidak pernah lagi melihat Kazuma bahkan tidak lagi terdengar kabarnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia merasa kurang puas mendengar cerita dari paman penjual sayur. Tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa semarah itu hanya karena rumahnya dihancurkan oleh Kazuma. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, Inari pernah bilang kalau Sasuke sudah berubah bahkan tidak pernah berkelahi lagi sejak pengakuan perasaannya kepada Tazuna sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Lantas apa yang membuat Sasuke sampai mematahkan kedua kaki pemuda bermata onik seperti suaminya tersebut.

Naruto menghela nafas. Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lagipula jika memang masalah serius pasti Sasuke akan menceritakan masalah tersebut kepada dirinya. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah menuruti pesan Sasuke sebelum suaminya meninggalkan desa untuk urusan pekerjaan. Tidak boleh terlalu sering ke pasar. Tidak boleh terlalu sering di luar rumah. Tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan pemuda bernama Kazuma. Terlalu banyak tidak boleh membuat kepala Naruto pusing. Sejak kapan Sasuke begitu protektif. Lagipula apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kazuma kan tidak dendam terhadap dirinya.

Hah~ naruto menghela nafas lagi lalu beranjak pulang.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Sakura tersenyum sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang memang telah disediakan untuk ninja dari Konoha. Beberapa kali ia tertawa hingga membuat penghuni rumah itu menatapnya bingung. Shizune yang beberapa hari ini mengamati Sakura, sering bertanya-tanya. Apa yang membuat Sakura begitu senang? Apakah karena selama 2 bulan ini ia terlihat begitu dekat dengan neji? Sakura memang sedikit berubah semenjak pulang dari kegiatan menyecek keadaan warga di sekitar desa selatan denga neji 2 hari yang lalu. Sakura semakin sering tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa. Ah, tidak sia-sia Hokage memberinya misi keluar dari desa kali ini, pikir Shizune yang sedikit lega melihat perkembangan Sakura yang tidak lagi terlihat murung.

"Shizune-nee, apa besok aku boleh menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan sebelum kita kembali ke Konoha?"

Shizune menatap Sakura yang sedikit nampak gugup. Ada gelagat aneh namun Shizune tidak tahu apa itu. Ia terus menelusuri pupil emerald itu, namun tetap saja Sakura lebih dulu menyembunyikan 'sesuatu' itu lebih dalam.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Shizune sembari tersenyum. "Kami akan menunhumu sampai pukul 11 siang.

"Terima kasih!" ujarnya lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Besok adalah hari terakhir untuk segalanya. Dan dia akan segera kembali ke Konoha untuk menata hidupnya yang baru setelah Neji berkata ingin memulai hidup yang baru dengan dirinya. Ya... meskipun demikian, tetap akan ada hari pembalasan untuk mantan tunangannya, jika Author benar-benar memasukkan bocah cecunguk kesayangan Uchiha. Hah~ hidup tidak akan merepotkan lagi seperti gerutuan Shikamaru.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Naruto tersenyum senang. Akhirnya setelah 2 bulan ditinggal Sasuke, ia akan bertemu lagi dengan suaminya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyambut Sasuke. Selama perjalanan menuju pasar, ia terus saja memikirkan masakan apa yang bisa menyambut suaminya. Selama 2 bulan ini, Naruto mencoba belajar memasak. Hah~ sungguh ia tidak menduga akan berakhir di dapur -setelah menyadari tidak adanya ramen di desa ini. Padahal di Konoha dulu ia tidak perlu repot-repot memasak, karena akan banyak traktiran ramen yang menantinya. Kadang dari muridnya, kadang juga dari teman-teman dan mantan gurunya. Namun kini setelah resmi menjadi pasangan hidup Uchiha itu, ia harus belajar memasak demi perutny. Meski terkadang ia harus merasa mual dan muntah setelah memakan masakannya yang terasa berantakan.

Huh~ semua tetap merepotkan bagi Naruto.

Tidak jauh darinya, Kazuma tengah memperhatikan Naruto yang selalu bercengkerama dengan pak tua tukang sayur. Kazuma sedikit merasa gelisah jika mengingat percakapannya dengan 'Nona Malaikat' tiga hari yang lalu. Apa rencana yang ia susun akan berhasil setelah mengetahui bahwa pemuda pirang incarannya bukanlah pemuda biasa?

Flashback

"Butuh bantuan?" seru orang yang dipanggilnya 'Nona Malaikat' tersebut.

"Tidak teri-"

"Aku tahu kau ingin sekali 'memakan' pemuda itu!" lanjut 'Nona Malaikat' membuat Kazuma nampak gugup. Ia menatap pemuda yang pernah ia selamatkan dari kemungkinan kelumpuhan di kedua kalinya 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Eh-" Kazuma tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia kalah telak dan tidak mampu mengelak.

"Aku tahu dari caramu menatapnya." lanjutnya, "Penuh nafsu!" 'Nona malaikat' berjalan mendekat, "Sebagai perempuan saja aku sempat tertarik dengan tubuh indahnya, kulit mulus dan ..." 'Nona malaikat' menggantung kalimatnya sejenak. "Suaranya tidak terlalu cempreng jika kau dengar dengan seksama."

"Ah, tapi kau harus tahu jika ada monster di dalam tubuhnya." informasinya kepada Kazuma.

"Monster!" Kazuma tercekat.

"Dia bukan orang 'biasa'. Jika Sasuke saja bisa mematahkan kedua kakimu, maka dia bisa membunuhmu," ujarnya semakin membuat Kazuma meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"Kau tahu! Aku pernah dilukai oleh monsternya. Karena itu aku sedikit dendam kepada dia. Aku bisa membantumu untuk 'memakannya' tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun." lanjutnya tanpa memberi kesempatan Kazuma untuk berbicara. "Buat dia semenderita mungkin hari itu juga." 'Nona Malaikat' menyeringai, "Temui aku 3 hari lagi disini dan kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau.

Flashback end.

Kazuma tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekatinya. Ia menatap ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya perempuan yang selalu dipanggilnya 'Nona Malaikat' tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Kira-kira apa yang akan 'Nona Malaikat' berikan kepada dirinya. Ia menimang 'sesuatu' yang dapat membantunya dalam memenuhi hasratnya yang selama dua bula ini ditahannya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya 'Nona Malaikat' dengan senyum tipis.

"Tidak juga!"

Kazuma memperhatikan gerakan tangan mungil yang tengah merogoh sesuatu di saku bajunya. Ia memandang Kazuma sembari menyodorkan sesuatu ke pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. "Gunakan dengan sebaiknya."

"Kapsul darah!" gumamnya sembari memperhatikan sebuah kapsul darah yang baru saja diberikan oleh perempuan di depannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu! Untuk apa kapsul darah tersebut? Bukankah 'Nona Malaikat' akan membantunya dalam 'menjinakkan' rubah berambut pirang tersebut. Kazuma menatap kapsul darah di tangannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Itu bukan darah!" seru 'Nona Malaikat' seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kazuma.

"Lantas?"

"Cairan pengikat cakra!"

"EH…!" Kazuma namapak terkejut, "Bukankah peng-"

"Tentu saja itu untuk melumpuhkan sesaat," jelasnya memotong ucapan Kazuma, "Jadi berbeda dengan gelang atau borgol yang telah dirancang untuk mengikat cakra."

Seolah mengerti dengan ucapan perempuan itu, Kazuma tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Sensei!"

"Jangan panggil aku sensei!" ujarnya sinis, "Dan lagi kita bukan guru dan murid."

'Nona Malaikat' memutar langkah. Namun baru saja kakinya melangkah, ia berhenti, "Gunakan dengan sebaiknya. Cukup kau tancapkan di tubuhnya saat dia lengah, maka cairan itu akan mengalir di tubuhnya dan melumpuhkan otot-ototnya untuk sementara sampai cakranya terikat. Dan setelah itu, ia kan seperti orang biasa." Ia terdiam sejenak. "Ingat! Cairan itu belum sempurna. Jika sudah 'selesai', maka segeralah pergi dan jangan terlalu lama di sana. Kudengar suaminya aka pulang hari ini."

"Ah, 'Nona Malaikat! Kau begitu tahu banyak tentang mereka, bahkan sampai tahu kalau suaminya akan pulang hari ini." Kazuma menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. "Padahal selama ini kau tidak tinggal disini."

"Aku mendengarnya dari orang desa." jawabnya dengan nada tidak suka. "Kembali kesini nanti siang sebelum suaminya pulang. Aku tidak mau kau mati konyol di tangan orang itu. Karena aku masih butuh bantuanmu." Ujarnya lalu berjalan menjauhi Kazuma.

Kazuma tersenyum lebar sembari memasukkan kapsul darah ke saku celananya. Dan berjalan ke arah Naruto yang mulai meninggalkan toko sayuran.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Sasuke!" suara tawa pun terdengar dari Kazuma yang terus melangkah menyusul Naruto yang berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Shizune memandang Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Bukankah ia bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk jalan-jalan sebelum rombongan mereka kembali ke Konoha. Tetapi mengapa Sakura sudah kembali padahal ia baru keluar satu jam yang lalu.

"Kau tidak jadi pergi jalan-jalan?" tanya Shizume sembari membersihkan peralatan medis yang mereka bawa.

"Aku kelupaan membawa uang!" jawabnya disertai kekehan kecil lalu mengambil dompetnya di tas. "Aku pergi dulu Shizune-nee," ujarnya sembari menatap orang kepercayaan gurunya, "Neji sudah menungguku." Lanjutnya lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Shizune yang nampak heran dengan tingkah Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sembari melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

Naruto yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumah terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya tadi. Nampak Kazuma tengah berdiri di depan rumah dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Kazuma melangkah ke arah Naruto dan berhenti di samping pemuda pirang yang menjadi incarannya.

"Pagi!" sapa Kazuma dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Pagi!" jawab Naruto membalas sapaan Kazuma, "Ah, maaf! Sasuke tidak ada di rumah. Sebaiknya anda kesini lagi nanti siang. Karena dia baru pulang nanti siang." jelas Naruto ketika ia mengira Kazuma mencari suaminya.

Kazuma melangkah maju, Naruto pun mundur ketika merasa sesuatu tidak mengenakkan atas kedatangan Kazuma.

"Aku tidak mencari pantat ayam itu," seru Kazuma kian memojokkan Naruto di antara dinding dan dirinya. "Tapi aku mencari pantatmu!" ucapnya sembari mengelus dan meremas bokong Naruto.

Kenyal! Kazuma semakin ingin melihat pemuda di depannya bisa berada di bawahnya.

Mata Naruto melebar. Bokongnya diremas. Ia merasa berdejavu dengan kejadian dua bulan yang lalu. Ia menatap geram Kazuma. Ia hendak memukul Kazuma, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu seperti jarum menusuk bokongnya.

"Sudah merasakan, heh!" ujar Kazuma menyeringai.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya lemas dan tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam ketika benda tajam itu ditarik dari bokongnya.

"Ternyata 'Nona Malaikat' memang benar."

Kazuma melempar asal kapsul darah itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto -yang masih mematung- ke pundaknya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

Kazuma mengarahkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Ia menatap pintu kamar yang ada di depannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menggeleng. Tidak! Ia tidak mau bercinta di tempat yang pernah dihuni oleh Sasuke.

"Eng...!" Naruto mendesah tertahan. Suhu tubuhnya mulai terasa naik. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tubuhnya serasa panas. Ia terus saja mendesah dan mengerang, membuat celana Kazuma kian sempit. Damn it!

Kazuma melangkah ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan teras samping. Setelah keluar dari ruang tengah, ia segera menggeser pintu dan menutupnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera merebahkan tubuh Naruto di atas Tatami. Sesekali ia menelan ludah melihat wajah memerah dengan pandangan sayu milik Naruto. Tubuh menggeliat tidak nyaman itu membuat perutnya melilit.

Tidak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Kazuma segera melepas kaos Orange milik Naruto. Karena cairan pengikat cakra -agar Kyuubi tidak merusak moment-nya- memang belum sempurna. Yang sempurna hanyalah obat perangsang yang ikut larut dalam cairan yang kini mengalir di tubuh Naruto. Ia mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya terduduk. Ia menyanggah tubuh Naruto -agar tidak kembali terbaring- dengan melilitkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Memulai pagutannya di bibir milik Naruto. Ia mencium, menghisap dan menjelajahi isi mulut pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Ia tidak peduli sekali pun pemuda itu tidaklah sadar. Toh, Naruto juga membalas ketika lidahnya mengacak isi mulut Naruto.

Dilepaskan ciuman mereka ketika pasokon udara di paru-parunya semakin menipis. Sekali lagi Kazuma menatap wajah yang memerah dengan nafas tersengal itu dan kembali menyerang Naruto. Ia mencium perpotongan leher dan bahu Naruto. Membuat beberapa tanda di beberapa tempat.

"Eng..." Naruto mengerang tertahan dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah Kazuma menciumi lehernya. Jari-jarinya meremas helaian coklat di depannya.

Sambil menikmati ciuman di dada Naruto, Kazuma menurunkan tangannya. Memegang celana Naruto dan menurunkannya. Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto ke tatami untuk membuatnya mempermudah melepas celana tersebut. Sontak Naruto terkejut, namun kemudian tubuhnya kembali rileks.

"Sasuke!" ujarnya sedikit parau, "I miss you! Fuck me, now!" bisiknya.

Ya... Dalam penglihatan Naruto, orang yang sedang menjamahnya adalah Sasuke. Ia terlalu merindukan Sasuke, menginginkan sentuhan Sasuke seperti malam itu. Suhu tubuhnya kian naik.

Kazuma menatap Naruto. Ia tahu jika yang dilihat oleh Naruto adalah wajah Sasuke. Dan itu pun lebih baik karena setelah Naruto bangun, pemuda itu tidak akan mengingat 'kegiatan' mereka. Kazuma segera menanggalkan pakaiannya ke sembarang tempat. Yang tidak boleh dilakukannya hanyalah bersuara, itu yang dikatakan 'Nona Malaikat'. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh yang sekarang ada di bawahnya. Ia menciumi dada Naruto dan sesekali menggigit tonjolan yang semakin mengeras itu.

"Ah, 'Suke!" desah Naruto kian membuat Kazuma gila. Ternyata suara cempreng itu terdengar enak ketika mendesah.

Kazuma menurunkan ciumannya. Turun dan turun hingga berhenti di kejantanan yang telah menegang sempurna itu. Ia langsung memasukkan 'milik' Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mulai menaik-turunkan kepalanya, memanjakan Naruto.

"Akh, Sasuke!"

Naruto merasa kian melayang dalam 'permainan' Kazuma. Ia tidak pernah menyangka 'kegiatan' kali ini begitu membuatnya gila. Dihempaskan kepalanya ke samping kiri lalu ke kanan. Ia melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika ia mencapai Klimaks. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

Kazuma mengusap sisa cairan Naruto yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, ia berjalan dengan lututnya dan melewati sepanjang tubuh tan yang terbaring penuh keringat tersebut. Berhenti di dada Naruto, ia mengangkat pelan pundak Naruto. Hingga tubuh Naruto setengah bangun. Menyodorkan kejantanannya yang semakin membesar itu tepat di mulut Naruto.

Kazuma hanya bisa mengamati gerak gerik pemuda yang sedang memanjakan 'miliknya'. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Mengeluarkan desahan yang tidak lagi tertahan. Ia meremas helaian pirang itu dan mencapai Klimaks. Ia nampak terengah-engah dan berusaha kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Naruto terbatuk ketika tanpa sengaja ia menelan cairan lengket yang keluar dari kejantanan Kazuma.

Kazuma membuka kaki Naruto lebar-lebar. Ia menelan ludah melihat 'lubang' yang nampak berkedut itu. Ia segera menggeser posisinya lantas melilitkan kedua kaki Naruto di pinggangnya. Tangan kirinya meremas kejantanan Naruto. Memijat pelan-pelan membuat Naruto menutup mata. Sementara tangan kanannya meraba 'lubang' yang akan ia 'masuki'. 'Pengalaman'nya bersama wanita-wanita di kedai membuatnya tahu bagaimana cara bercinta meski kali ini dengan seorang pemuda. Kazuma mengamati wajah yang nampak kenikmatan tersebut. Ia ingin mencium bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu, namun suara seseorang nampak menggema di kepalanya menghentikan niatnya.

_"Aku mencintai Sasuke, Aniki!"_

_"Sasuke... hiks... Menolakku, Aniki!"_

_"Hana, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa mati!"_

_"Sasuke sudah punya kekasih. Dia bilang seorang laki-laki."_

_"HANAA..."_

_"Sasuke brengsek! Kau akan mati!"_

_"Buat dia semenderita mungkin saat itu juga."_

Sadar dari lamunannya, Kazuma meremas kejantanan Naruto dengan kasar. Membuat mata yang sempat tertutup itu melebar. Dimasukkan satu jarinya ke rektum Naruto. Memutarnya ke berbagai arah. Lantas menambah dua jari sekaligus dan membuat gerakan zigzag di dalam rektum kecil tersebut.

"HUWAA... ITAI... SASUKE!" teriak Naruto mencoba bangkit namun tidak bisa.

Dengan memandang dingin, Kazuma mencoba memasukkan satu jarinya lagi. Ia menarik keempat jarinya sekaligus dan menghujamkannya dengan kasar. Ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan Naruto ataupun dua cairan yang perlahan mengalir dari tempat berbeda itu dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Naruto. Prenetasi yang menyakitkan.

Kazuma mendorong tubuh Naruto yang hendak bangun tersebut hingga terbaring kembali. Ia mencengkeram kedua tangan Naruto di sisi tubuhnya. Lalu menarik tubuh Naruto dan menunggingkannya. Ia meremas pantat Naruto sesaat lalu mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke rektum Naruto. Ia kesulitan ketika menyadari betapa sempitnya 'lubang' Naruto sekalipun keempat jarinya tadi sempat berdiam disana. Ia memegang penisnya dan mendorong kejantanannya hingga kepalanya saja yang berhasil masuk.

"Arrgh... sakit 'Suke!"

"Ukh.. sempit!" desisnya tidak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto. Ia terus mendorong pinggulnya hingga kejantanannya mampu masuk seutuhnya ke 'tempat' basah dan hangat milik Naruto. Ia menarik penisnya dan menghujamkanya kembali. Mendorong pinggulnya sembari menikmati pijatan dan lumatan dari rektum Naruto.

"Akh..." Naruto mendesah.

Sekalipun 'permainan' Kazuma kasar, ia tetap dapat mendesah ketika prostanya dihantam ujung benda tumpul tersebut. Sekalipun air matanya mengalir akibat rasa sakit terkoyak itu, Naruto tetap masih bisa merasakan sensasi yang membuatnya melayang. Naruto merasakan penis Kazuma kian berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan keringat yang membuat tubuhnya lengket, Kazuma terus memompa tubuh Naruto. Ia dapat merasakan semakin sulitnya menarik penisnya akibat rektum Naruto yang kian menyempit. Dengan beberapa kali hentakan lagi ia menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam rektum Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang langsung ambruk setelah mencapai Klimaks.

Melepas kejantanannya dari rektum Naruto, ia segera membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Mengangkat satu kaki yang masih bergetar itu dan meletakkannya di tangannya. Lantas mencengkeran lutut tersebut dengan tangan kanannya tadi. Ia kembali menindih Naruto dan menggesekkan kejantanan mereka. Merasa kejantanannya kembali menegang, ia segera mengarahkan dan menerobos rektum Naruto.

"Argh, ak-aku ahk lelah Sasuke akh!"

Naruto kembali mendesah ketika kejantanan Kazuma mengenai prostatnya.

Tidak menghiraukan Naruto, Kazuma malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Naruto. Siang masih lama, pikirnya. Ia semakin mempercepat dalam menghentakkan pinggulnya hingga membuat tubuh Naruto ikut terdorong. Kazuma terus mendorong pinggulnya mengingat Sasuke masih siang nanti akan pulang.

"Ukh... Ahk..." desahnya ketika lagi-lagi penisnya dilumat oleh dinding rektum Naruto.

"Akh... kau sempit Nar!" rancaunya sembari menarik dan menghujamkan 'milik'nya ke ruktum Naruto.

Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan semuanya. Tidak perduli perutnya ikut terkena cairan Naruto. Tidak perduli berapa kali cairannya keluar dan memenuhi tubuh Naruto. Tidak perduli cairan merah ikut meluber bersama cairannya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah balas dendam. Membuat hati Sasuke sakit dengan melihat orang yang ia cintai tengah bercinta dengan dirinya. Kazuma terus mendorong pinggulnya sekalipun Naruto tidak lagi mendesah karena pingsan. Ia terlalu lelah.

To be Continue...


	10. Chapter 10

Hai minna... (nongol dari balik pintu). Apa masih marah padaku? (pasang wajah innoucent) hehe... Maaf mengecewakan... (bungkukin badan). Maafkanlah kekhilafan saya (?)

Saya berencana buat nyelesain fic ini. Settingnya delapan tahun kemudian. Tapi tenang, jangan keroyok saya lagi (?) inget Damai itu indah, hehe. Ntar masalah Kazuma dan Sensei-nya dibahas waktu flashback kok.

Ada yang bilang pingin nangis waktu baca chap kemarin. Katanya bikin sesek. Hiks... Lebih nyesekan saya waktu baya Review reader semuanya. Terima kasih atas saran dan kritikannya. Saya merasa terharu (peluk reader satu-satu)

Soal Naruto yang terlalu girly, maaf kalau nyinggung reader. Bahkan saya ndak ada niatan buat bikin Naruto seperti itu. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.

.

.

.

Balasan review:

.

** Kimura-shiba : **Kenapa semua pada ngira Sakura, sich? Padahal yang bisa jadi kandidat masih banyak lho?

**iqyuzuchan14 : **Maaf Iqyu… semua juga demi alur

Ntar Naru hamil anaknya siapa?

Kalo ndak Sauke ya Kazuma, hehhe

**lee lee min : **Pinginnya sich Naru nangis-nangis, hehe

Tapi saya ndak suka. Bagaimanapun dia kan cowok ^_^

**Uzukachi gak log in : **Maaf senpai, semoga chapter-chapter sebelum final ndak melenceng lagi.

Saya juga ndak suka Naru yang terlalu girly

**MoodMaker : **Kenapa Naru dirape? Ntar ada hubungannya waktu SasuNaru balik ke konoha.

**bang kambing : **Ginian? Maksudnya? Sejak kapan Sasuke punya kembaran? Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih buat

**mayucchi : **Makasih udah mau baca fic ini. Ekspresi Sasuke? Hehe, lewat aj chap ini loncat tahun. Saya berencana buat ngelarin fic ini.

Dan makasih buat review dan fav. Story-nya.

** erunaru-chan : **itu mah terlalu sinetron. Ini sudah lanjut.

Yang dilempar sandal, bukan saya, kan?

**Rin Miharu-Uzu : **Ini sudah lanjut.

**NamikazeNoah : **Cuma buat Chap 8 dan 9 kok

Kazuma itu OC, kan saya sudah pernah bilang.

**Orangecassie : **Kenapa pada nebak Sakura sich? T.T

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel : **Padahal bukan Gore, kok nangis sich?

(Nyodorin tissue buat Earl)

** Micha007 : **Ini sudah lanjut ^_^

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz : **Iya, Naru sabar kok. Saya juga sabar, hehe

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : **Haduh, Kenapa Sakura lagi yang dituduh. Kasihan lho?

**GerhardGeMi : **Kenapa harus ada Rape?

Cobaan buat Kesetiaan Sasuke, hehe

Saya juga kurang suka kalo Naru dirape sama orang lain, tapi kan, ndak mungkin Sasu yang ngerape Naru.

**MJ : **Sabar Sakura… bukan maksud saya buat kamu dikeroyok reader, hehe

**Melanimin : **Haduh, saya sampai ndak bisa tidur, nich. Habis was-was takut ditungguin di gang biasa sama Melanimin.

Yang jahat saya apa Kazuma?

Jangan benci saya ya? (Senyum innocent)

**cutenaru : **Haduh, saya dikatain kejam.

Sayangnya Naru-chan udah anak tuch. Kalo anaknya siapa, belum jelas. Habis Sasu-bebek sama Kazuma kan Hampir mirip.

Jangan pojokin Sakura, Senpai…. Kan, Kasihan.

Yang malang mah Author-nya, sampai ndak bisa tidur habis baca review.

**HaikuReSanovA : **Kan buat nguji kesetian Sasuke… mau ndak besarin anak Kazuma, hheheh.

Becanda, kok.

**Queen The Reaper : **Hehe, ada yang nyadar juga ternyata Soal Kazuma yang bersuara ^_^. Memang dibuat begitu, kok.

**Nia Yuuki : **Hehe, maaf! Saya kan ngetik lewat note hp. Jadi saya perlu nge-istirahatin jari-jari saya kalau ndak mau pergelangan tangan saya ndak bisa digerakin.

Ini sudah lanjut.

**ca kun : **Maaf Senpai, mengecewakan.

Tapi, jujur… saya bahkan jarang lihat sinetron, kalo ndak diminta adek saya buat nemenin. Jadi saya kurang tahu sinetron sekarang itu seperti apa, hehe

**Vanzye : **Haduh, semua kok pada nuduh sakura sich. Jangan bunuh Sakura, ntar fic saya ndak bisa lanjut, dong! Hehe

Saya lompat tahun, jadi pertarungan Sasu-Kazu buat flasback.

**UzumakiKagari : **Hiks… saya tidak bermaksud kejam. Se-semua untuk menguji kesetiaan Sasu-bebek.

Sayangnya, anak Naru-chan udah besar tuch.

Tapi saya suka Naru-chan menderita (plak)

**Richan : **Sakura itu baik, Richan…

Kan belum tentu Nona Malaikat itu sakura.

Baca aja chap ini, biar tahu Gimana Sasuke. Marah atau ndak. ^_^

**gdtop : **Ini sudah update.

**kagurra amaya : **Kalau soal siapa Nona Malaikat, maaf belum bisa jawab, hehe

Makasih buat senpai.

Dan selamat membaca.

* * *

**Truth****, ****That****I Love You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate: M

Pair: SasuNaru, NaruSaku

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: OOC, Canon, Typo, Shonen-ai, OC, Alur cepat dan alur maju mundur xp.

Chapter 10

.

.

.

Deru nafasnya membuat Naruto merinding. Membangkitkan bulu kuduk yang mulai tegak berdiri. Lelaki itu datang lagi. Suaranya tepat menerpa telinganya yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari bibir pemilik mata onik tersebut. Ia benci posisi ini. Naruto tidak suka, bahkan tidak akan pernah suka melihat kelakuan Kazuma. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan atas kematian Hana, adalah Kazuma sendiri, bukan Sasuke. Naruto menutup mata sembari meringis merasakan cengkraman di lehernya semakin mengerat.

Ia sangat ingat dengan cerita Sasuke hari itu. Suaminya tidak bersalah, Sasuke tidak sengaja membunuh Hana. Jika saja Kazuma tidak mengatakan hal buruk tentang orang yang disayangi oleh Sasuke, sudah pasti Sasuke tidak akan kehilangan kontrol dan menyerang Kazuma secara membabi buta. Namun nyatanya semua sudah terjadi. Hanya karena Sasuke menolak Hana, bukan bearti Kazuma bisa seenaknya menghina Naruto. Bahkan Kazuma tidaklah pernah bertemu Naruto sebelumnya. Sasuke marah, mengeluarkan cakranya lantas mengalirkan dan memusatkan _Chidori _di tangannya. Memanjangkan jurus andalannya dan menyereng kazuma. Seperti Kazuma hari itu, Sasuke juga terkejut, karena tiba-tiba saja Hana datang dan menghalangi Sasuke. _Chidori_ yang harusnya menghabisi Kazuma, malah menusuk jantung dari saudara kembarnya. Semua terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan Sasuke pun tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Kau harus mati, Nar!"

Suara barithon itu membuat kesadaran Naruto kembali. Terbatuk berkali-kali akibat paru-parunya yang kian menyempit. Naruto mencoba membuka matanya. Andai saja tidak ada kehidupan lain di perutnya, sudah pasti Naruto akan menendang lelaki di depannya. Ia akan menghabisi Kazuma dengan jurus yang pernah ia pelajari. Namun semua tidak boleh ia lakukan, lantaran ia harus menjaga penerus _Uchiha_ yang tengah berlindung di perutnya. Apalagi, sebentar lagi anak yang diharapkan Sasuke juga akan lahir.

"Sasuke harus tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang disayangi di depan matanya."

Naruto mengeratkan cengkeraman di tangan kekar yang jari-jarinya mencekik lehernya. Matanya hampir saja berair karena rasa sesak yang semakin mendera. Ekor matanya menatap Sasuke yang berusaha bangkit. Naruto tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi selama 10 tahun, selama tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Yang ia tahu, Sasuke itu kuat. Namun lihatlah kali ini, wajah suaminya pucat dan sering batuk darah selama melawan Kazuma.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kazuma menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang telah berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Ia melepaskan cengkeraman di leher Naruto dengan kasar. Lantas berjalan dengan angkuh ke arah Sasuke yang telah kembali terduduk dengan lututnya. Sesekali ia mencibir pemuda _Uchiha_ tersebut. Ia tertawa mengejek melihat musuh besarnya tidak berdaya.

Naruto terbatuk berulang kali ketika cekikan di lehernya terlepas. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Baru saja ia bernafas lega, kini telah dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sasuke kembali terbatuk dan darah tak henti mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tidak menghiraukan perut besarnya yang terasa sakit, ia berlari ke arah Kazuma yang telah siap dengan katana-nya. Ia harus memilih, namun ragu. Jika ia menggunakan jurus 1000 bayangan, maka hal itu bisa membayakan anak dalam kandungannya. Namun jika ia tidak menggunakan Rasengan, maka Kazuma yang akan menang.

"SASUKEE!"

Naruto mencoba berlari ke arah Kazuma. Ia harus menghentikan pertarungan ini sekarang juga.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, Kazuma berhenti melangkah. Tanpa berbalik, ia melihat Naruto -yang tengah berlari ke arahnya- dengan ekor matanya. Ia ingin tertawa melihat kenyataan bahwa Naruto begitu mencintai Sasuke. kenapa harus Sasuke? Selalu saja Sasuke yang mendapatkan segalanya. Karin lebih memilih Sasuke, padahal dirinya nyaris mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya warna rambut yang menjadi perbedaan. Bukankah dirinya juga kuat? Namun Orochimaru malah lebih terobsesi dengan seorang _Uchiha_. Kenapa harus Sasuke?

_Duak... Brakk..._

Naruto merintih kesakitan ketika Kazuma menendang telak perutnya yang kini tengah hamil 8 bulan.

"ARRGGHHH..."

Naruto menjerit sebisa ia mengeluarkan suara. Bukan hanya tendangan dari Kazuma -yang tepat mengenai perutnya- yang membuatnya berteriak, akan tetapi juga karena benturan di pantat dan punggungnya yang mengenai tanah. Rasanya ia ingin mati saat itu juga. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu menelusuri pahanya. Sesuatu yang basah.

"Darah!"

Ia menatap tangannya yang penuh dengan darah, setelah mengusap pahanya. Darah segar tak henti mengalir menelusuri pahanya. Ia mencoba bangkit. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan Sasuke lagi. Dan ia juga tidak boleh kehilangan bayinya. Baru saja ia dapat berdiri, lagi-lagi ia terjatuh. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Perlahan matanya terasa berat. Sebelum benar-benar pingsan, Naruto mendengarnya. Mendengar suara Sasuke meneriakkan namanya. Mendengar suara pukulan keras dan tubuh yang terpental. Dan semuapun berakhir. Mimpi buruk tentang Kazuma.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Keringat dingin tak henti merembes membasahi pori-pori kulitnya. Mimpi buruk! Ia tidak tahu kenapa peristiwa 8 tahun lalu selalu mengganggu tidurnya.

Bukankah Kazuma sudah dibereskan oleh Sasuke, tepat sebelum kelahiran putra mereka. Mimpi buruk itu sudah berakhir, meskipun keadaan rumah tangganya dengan Sasuke mengalami banyak perubahan, akibat ulah Kazuma.

Siapa yang pantas disalahkan? Kazuma atau dirinya sendiri? Seandainya saja, ia mau melawan Kazuma hari itu, pasti mimpi buruk itu tidak akan merubah kehidupannya. Seandainya ia tidak pasrah begitu saja akan sentuhan Kazuma, mungkin ia tidak akan merasa hina dan menghianati Sasuke. Namun semua telah terjadi. Meskipun Sasuke tidak menyalahkan dirinya, namun kenyataannya Sasuke perlahan berubah.

Naruto menoleh, menatap ke arah sampingnya, tempat di mana Seharusnya Sasuke berbaring dan tidur bersamanya seperti pertama kali mereka menjadi pasangan hidup. Ia semakin tersenyum kecut ketika menyadari Sasuke tidaklah ada di sampingnya. Harusnya ia sadar, pemuda Uchiha itu memang jarang pulang, semenjak putra mereka menginjak usia 4 tahun.

Sasuke selalu saja mengambil pekerjaan yang membuatnya tidak pulang selama 6 bulan lebih. Sasuke tidak lagi ikut rombongan inari -yang biasanya hanya butuh waktu satu sampai dua bulan dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Naruto merasa Sasuke semakin menjauh.

Naruto menatap sebingkai Foto yang diambil sehari setelah mereka menikah. Menikah! Rasanya Naruto tidak ingat lagi, kapan terakhir kali Sasuke 'menginginkan' dirinya. Tidak ingat, kapan lagi Sasuke menyentuh dirinya. Sebagai ayah yang baik, Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Namikaze Yuki, putranya ketika berada di rumah. Apakah Sasuke telah bosan dengan dirinya? Ataukah bungsu Uchiha itu sudah mempunyai orang lain, sehingga membuat Sasuke jarang pulang?

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sebingkai foto bocah berumur 4 tahun yang tengah tertawa bersama ayahnya. Ah, lihatlah! Betapa sempurnanya bocah itu. Putra kebanggaan Sasuke yang telah mengalihkan perhatian suaminya. Siapa bocah itu? Anak siapa? Kulit alabaster dengan rambut raven. Seandainya iris matanya sekelam malam, mungkin Naruto akan percaya jika Namikaze Yuki adalah seorang _Uchiha_. Namun mata itu berwarna Shapire seperti dirinya.

Bagaimana pun dia masih ingat. Selama 2 bulan pernikahannya dulu, Sasuke hanya menyentuhnya sekali. Lalu datanglah pemuda dari Oto tersebut, dan menghabiskan setengah hari bersama dengan dirinya. Menyetubuhinya berulang kali. Masihkah ia percaya, jika Namikaze Yuki adalah putra dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Meskipun berulang kali Sasuke menyakinkan dirinya, bahwa saat itu bayi yang tengah dikandungnya adalah anak Sasuke, tetap saja ia merasa bimbang.

Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia tidak marah dan akan tetah mempertahankan pernikahan mereka. Lalu kenapa akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke semakin menjaga jarak. Naruto tahu, Sasuke pasti sudah meninggalkan dirinya sejak dulu, jika Sasuke tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya. Namun kenyataannya, Sasuke tetap ada untuk dirinya. Menjaganya sampai Namikaze Yuki terlahir ke dunia.

Naruto mengumpat ketika ia merasakan celananya menyepit. Oh, shit! Dengan terpaksa ia harus 'bermain' solo.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Kelopak mata pucat itu terbuka. Menampilkan iris obsidian yang semakin redup. Semua telah berubah dan Sasuke juga menyadari itu. Kini satu persatu orang luar -selain Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo- mulai tahu rahasia tentang dirinya. Mengapa saat itu, ia harus terlihat lemah? Mengapa ia malah terdesak oleh Kazuma? Dan mengapa pula orang-orang Suna itu harus dan menyelamatkan dirinya serta membereskan Kazuma yang hendak membunuh dirinya.

Sasuke menyadari, Kazekage dari Suna beserta dua pengawalnya tidak sengaja melewati depan rumahnya. Menyaksikan pertarungan sengit antara dirinya dan Kazuma. Akibatnya Gaara, orang yang selama ini dibencinya, harus tahu akan rahasia yang bahkan Naruto saja tidak tahu. Semua terbongkar! Gaara menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak becus menjaga Naruto. Menyalahkan dirinya yang membuat Naruto mengalami pendarahan, dan harus melahirkan sebelum waktunya. Menyalahkan dirinya yang hampir membuat Naruto tewas. Gaara telah menelanjangi dirinya layaknya pecundang.

"Sebaiknya kau jujur saja kepada Naruto!"

Ucapan sinis itu menohok hatinya. Sampai kapan Gaara peduli kepada Naruto. Apakah rasa peduli itu akan tetap ada dan terus menjadi, ketika dirinya mati? Sasuke tersenyum kecut memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa!" ujar Sasuke sembari berusaha untuk duduk.

Ia sangat mencintai Naruto. Ia bahkan tetap menyayangi Naruto, sekalipun Naruto pernah tidur dengan Kazuma.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto sering melamun. Dan Juugo mengakhawatirkan kesehatannya." Karin ikut bicara.

Sebagai sahabat yang selama ini 'menangani' Sasuke, Karin sangat tahu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke. Bagaimana ia tidak setuju, ketika Sasuke memilih untuk mengacuhkan Naruto. Masih ada satu harapan untuk tetap bertahan, itulah yang ada dipikiran Karin. Dan dia tidak suka jika keputusan Sasuke harus membuat Naruto menderita.

"Setidaknya pikirkan perasaan Yuki. Kembalilah ke Konoha dan-,"

"Dan membuat Yuki menjalani masa kecil seperti ayahnya," ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan Suigetsu.

Bagus! Kini ia seperti penjahat yang sedang diinterogasi. Sasuke tidak akan kembali ke Konoha. Ia tidak mau anak kesayangannya di cap sebagai monster. Anaknya bahkan pintar dan tinggkat kejeniusannya mengalahkan Itachi. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan kembali ke Konoha, dan menunjukkan bahwa Uchiha telah bangkit. Sekalipun akhirnya ia mati. Akan lebih baik Tetua busuk itu tidak akan pernah tahu tentang Yuki.

"Di sana Hokage yang akan membantumu."

Karin selalu saja mengatakan hal itu. Tsunade Senju akan membantu dirinya memperbaiki sel-sel yang semakin rusak di tubuhnya. Tidakkah Karin tahu, Tsunade bukan lagi ninja yang sekuat dulu. Yang ia tahu, ada satu lagi ninja medis yang lebih kuat dari Hokage kelima. Sasuke bahkan tidak akan sudi menyebut nama Kunoichi tersebut.

"Kau harus kembali Ke Konoha!"

Meskipun mereka menyudutkan dirinya berulang kali, jawabanya akan tetap Sama, TIDAK!

Sasuke tidak akan kembali ke Konoha. Jika selama ini, Karin bisa membantu dirinya untuk tetap bertahan dengan sel-sel yang semakin rusak, lantas untuk apa ia harus kembali ke Konoha. Apakah untuk memperlihatkan bahwa Uchiha telah bangkit? Jangan konyol! Setelah Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Hokage ke lima menjadikan keluarganya buronan dengan harga tinggi. Masihkah ia bisa percaya, jika kembalinya dirinya tidak akan berimbas kepada Yuki.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang, keadaanmu sudah membaik," ujar Gaara sinis lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke beserta dua sahabatnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan Naruto dengan alasan bekerja. 6 bulan, 7 bulan atau 8 bulan. Ya... 8 bulan ia menetap di pinggir desa Kirigakure untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Sejenak ia merasa bersalah karena tidak lagi menjalankan 'kewajiban'nya sebagai seorang suami.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Naruto menatap ayam-ayam peliharaannya dengan pandangan kosong, sembari melempari ayam-ayam tersebut dengan segenggam beras. Ia terus saja memikirkan Sasuke. Sampai kapan Sasuke akan menghindari dirinya? Pemilik rambut pantat ayam itu membuatnya menjadi serba salah. Naruto menghela nafas frustasi sambil melempar genggaman beras terakhir yang ada di tangannya lalu menjambak rambutnya.

Naruto melirik ke arah pohon Sakura yang tidak jauh darinya, ketika mendengar tawa yang ditahan. Suara tawa bocah tengik kesayangan Uchiha. Jangan bilang kalau Namikaze Yuki hendak mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membantai ayam-ayamnya lagi. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Hey BOCAH KAU MEMBOLOS LAGI!" teriaknya sembari berjalan ke arah pohon di mana Yuki sedang berada di atasnya, "AYAHMU AKAN MARAH!"

"Akhir-akhir ini ibu sering melamun. Memandangi ayam seperti memandang ayah saja," ucap Yuki, mulai turun dari pohon Sakura.

"Kau ini mau jadi apa, heh! Kerjaannya membolos terus.

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, bocah bermata shapire itu hanya nyengir.

"Sudah kubilang ayah bukan ayam!" Yuki mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa yang bilang ayahmu adalah ayam, heh!"

Naruto berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya.

Namikaze Yuki selalu saja membuat dirinya ingin marah. Anak menyebalkan yang semakin hari, semakin memihak ayahnya.

"Sudahlah! Bicara dengan ibu, hanya membuatku merasa bosan," ujar Yuki, berjalan menjauhi Naruto. Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Dan menirukan gaya ayahnya.

"Sudah, jangan melamun terus, Dobe!"

Dan Yuki berlari kencang sebelum mendapatkan 'hadiah' dari ibunya.

"NAMIKAZE YUKI... KEMBALI KAU, ANAK BRENGSEK!"

Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah setelah berteriak.

Heh, Yuki bahkan memanggil dirinya Dobe. Memanggil dengan panggilan sayang dari suaminya. Betapa menyebalkan bocah itu. Dengan Sasuke, Yuki selalu bersikap innocent dan manja. Tapi dengan dirinya, Yuki selalu bersikap menyebalkan. Memangnya siapa yang selama ini mengandungnya? Naruto memijat tengkuk lehernya sembari berjalan ke depan rumah.

.

.

.

Naruto tertegun memandang ke arah gerbang rumahnya. Uchiha Sasuke telah kembali. Suaminya telah pulang, namun ia tidak tahu mesti harus berekspresi seperti apa. Diperhatikan terus olehnya, Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Yuki. Tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa bersama putra pertama mereka. Semua perasaan gundah pun lenyap ketika melihat ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Apa ayah juga merindukan ibu?" tanya Yuki sembari memeluk manja Sasuke yang kini menggendongnya.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya ibumu tidak merindukan ayah?"

"Ibu selalu melamunkan ayah. Sampai-sampai menganggap ayam di belakang rumah adalah ayah."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya seolah mengatakan, 'Apa maksudmu, nak?', namun Yuki hanya tersenyum nyengir.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sosok di depannya. Fantasinya bereaksi. Membayangkan 'istri' tercintanya 'bercinta' dengan ayam. Astaga apa ini? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bu-bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sas!" seru Naruto dan membuat Sasuke kembali menatap pemuda pirang tersebut, yang sedang menampilkan senyum lima jari andalannya.

"Kenapa Yuki membolos?" tanya Sasuke lembut sembari menurunkan Yuki dari gendongannya.

"Aku ingin menyambut kepulangan ayah." jawabnya, memasang wajah polos.

"Anak baik!" Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Yuki, "Tapi lain kali tidak boleh diulangi."

"Iyah, Ayah!"

Wajah putih itu menunduk meminta maaf, "Ayah, temani Yuki jalan-jalan ke pasar, ya!" ucapnya kembali ceria.

"Minta ijin dulu pada Ibumu!"

Ah, Sasuke jadi teringat akan masa kecilnya. Wajah lugu itu selalu ia pasang ketika mengajak sang kakak untuk bermain, usai pulang dari Akademi. Itachi Uchiha.

"Ibu...," rajuknya sembari menatap Naruto denga mata berbinar.

Damn! Namikaze Yuli memang selalu bersikap manis bila berada di depan ayahnya. Dan mau tidak mau, ia mengangguk.

"Ajak ayahmu sarapan dulu!"

Keluarga kecil itu pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke yang kini telah tidur di sampingnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring miring menghadap Sasuke. Diarahkannya tangan sebelahnya dan menaruhnya di atas dada Sasuke. Memberi sebuah isyarat. Namun tidak ada reaksi. Pemuda Uchiha itu tetap diam dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Aku lelah, Nar!"

Hatinya mencelos. Uchiha menolaknya setelah 8 bulan tidak bertemu. Naruto tahu jika Sasuke lelah. Sasuke baru saja pulang tadi pagi, dan putra semata wajangnya sudah mengajaknya menghabiskan waktu seharian di pasar, untuk jalan-jalan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Naruto juga merindukan Sasuke. Melihat hal itu, Naruto segera berbalik dan membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, menatap punggung yang berbalut kaos orange tersebut. Ada rasa menyesel di hatinya karena penolakan tersebut. Ia menggeser tubuhnya, lantas memeluk tubuh Naruto. Mencium puncak kepala yang bersurai pirang itu sembari mengucap kata maaf.

"Tidak bisakah kita seperti dulu?" ujar Naruto parau.

"Nar..."

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa kita semakin jauh."

"Dobe!" ujarnya sembari membalikkan tubuh Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sas!" liri Naruto sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Kau bicara apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya, membingkai wajah tan di depannya. "Daisuki, Dobe!" ujarnya, memperpendek jarak mereka dan memulai ciuman kerinduan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menikmati kehangatan yang lama tidak ia rasakan. Ia sungguh merindukan saat seperti ini. Saat bersama Sasuke. Naruto mengerang tertahan ketika ciuman dari suaminya menjadi. Tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan tangan nakal Sasuke yang telah menelusup di balik kaosnya. Memainkan tonjolan di dadanya.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, lantas menindih tubuh Naruto. Kedua tangannya turun dan meraih pinggan Naruto. Mencoba membuka celana yang kini terasa semakin sempit bagi Naruto. Namun...

Tok... Tok.. Tok..

Suara ketukan di pintu membuyarkan hasrat untuk 'bersatu'.

"Ayah..."

Terdengar suara barithon kecil dari balik pintu. Naruto mendengus sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya, setelah Sasuke menyingkir darinya. Naruto segera memperbaiki pakaiannya yang berantakan akibat 'kegiatan pemanasan' tadi. Ia menyumpat dalam hati. Tidakkah Yuki mengerti, jika buhan hanya bocah itu yang merindukan Sasuke. Tetapi juga dirinya.

"Masuk, Yuki!"

Sasuke mengisyaratkan bocah pucat itu untuk masuk, setelah ia dan Naruto telah selesai memperbaiki keadaan mereka.

Yuki berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum sembari duduk di pangkuan ayahnya. Ia ingin tidur bersama sang ayah untuk malam ini. Dan sialnya Sasuke mengangguk tanda membolehkan. Alhasil itu membuat Naruto tertohok.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Mungkin malam ini, ia akan tidur sendiri lagi.

"Ibu mau kemana?"

"Ke dapur! Kau mau ikut, heh?"

Seolah tanpa dosa, Namikaze Yuki nyengir dan menggeleng. Ikut ibunya? Oh, tidak! Ia lebih suka bersama ayahnya ketimbang ibunya.

Naruto mendengus. Ia melangkah keluar sembari mengumpat lagi. Juniornya bangun akibat sentuhan dari Sasuke. Damn! Ia meski bermain solo lagi.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat ibu dan anak yang tidak pernah akur tersebut.

.

.

.

**oO0~Ran Hime~0Oo**

.

.

.

Sasuke tahu jika Naruto tidak pergi ke dapur untuk minum. Dan ia tahu jika Naruto tengah tidur di kamar atas. Oleh sebab itu, ia menemui Naruto setelah Yuki benar-benar terlelap. Perlahan ia menggeser pintu, dan berjalan ke arah Futon di mana Naruto tengah berbaring dengan mata yang terbuka. Sasuke mentup pintu tersebut, dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Melanjutkan untuk 'menidurkan' kembali sesuatu yang terbangun di antara selakangannya. Dan semoga hubungan mereka bisa seperti dulu lagi, harap Sasuke sembari memagut bibir 'istri'nya.

.

.

.

To be Continue...


	11. Chapter 11

Saya hanya bisa meminta maaf jika fic ini semakin hari semakin mengenaskan(?) Karena nasib fic ini juga tidak jelas, sama tidak jelasnya dengan nasib saya(?) Tapi sungguh, saya sudah berusaha untuk melanjutkannya. Dan hanya ini yang bisa saya ketik. Saya berharap reader tidak kecewa.

.

.

.

Balasan review:

**Hanii A.**R: Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih buat reviewnya

**miszshanty05**: Ini sudah lanjut

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**: Ini sudah lanjut, makasih atas

**anisa edogawa**: Makasih sudah bilang keren

Salam kenal, juga

**Uzu Seichi**: Yuki itu cowok. Kan anaknya Naruto, jadinya kan usil, hehe

Ini sudah lanjut.

**Farenheit July**: Kan memang Angst XP. Ini sudah lanjut

**Richan:** iya, ntar Sasu biar jujur dech ama Naru-chan. Tapi nanti kalau mendekati final chapter hehe

**kagurra amaya**: Ini sudah update XD

**ca kun:** yang awal itu flashback, ca kun.

Iya seharusnya memang buat chap 11, tapi berhubung saya mau cepet namatin semua fic saya, jadinya chapter dikurangi, hehehe. Mungkin setelah ngelunasi fic-fic multichap, saya mau hiatus.

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz**: Nggak parah, kok

Palingan koid kalau author badmood waktu ngetiknya, hehehe

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**: lemonnya habis, Gun!

Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya. Jadi gimana nich mau lanjutin fic.q apa tidak

#ngarep.

**izanami kayo**:Ini sudah update. Makasih atas reviewnya.

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**: Iya lompat waktu.

Biar cepet selesai. Soalnya chap ini seharusnya udah tamat.

**kimura_shiba**: hehehe, biar cepet selesai. Habis g ada yang mau lanjutin sich. Padahal kemarin udah nawarin ke teman-teman

**Minnippel**: ah, maaf! Kalau membingungkan. Yang awal itu flashback

**MJ:** Semua pada nanyain si pantat ayam sich? -,-

Iya, Yuki deketnya memang sama Sasu

Makasih ya udah review

**NiMin Shippers:** Sasuke? Ntar pasti dijelasin, kok

Itu flashback, waktu Naru mau lahiran. Maaf ya kalu agak membingungkan.

**Augesteca:** Iya, soalnya memang masih flashback yang itu dulu. Nasib Sakura? Ntar pasti di bahas, kok. 12/7/12 . chapter 10

cepet bgt..

**iqyuzuchan14**: Iya, langsung Future. Sakit apa ya… hehehe masih rahasia

.

**.**

**.**

**Truth****, ****That****I Love You**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate:M

Pair: SasuNaru, NaruSaku

Genre: Romance, Angst

Warning: OOC, Canon, Typo, Shonen-ai, Alur cepat dan alur maju mundur xp.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

.

Seperti pagi biasanya, Naruto yang hendak memberi makan ayam-ayam peliharaannya malah dibuat terkejut oleh kondisi(?) ayam di kandangnya. Ini masih jam lima pagi, dan bocah itu diam-diam telah bangun lebih dulu dari dirinya. Urat kekesalan di kepala Naruto semakin menumpuk dan membentuk segi empat. Ia mendengus dan meninggalkan kandang ayamnya yang terletak di belakang rumahnya. Ini ketiga kalinya bocah kesayangan Uchiha Sasuke membantai ayam-ayam yang telah ia pelihara semenjak sebulan yang lalu.

Berani-beraninya bocah itu kembali melakukan hal seperti ini. Naruto kira, dengan waktu dua bulan berhenti memelihara ayam, bocah itu akan mengurangi keusilannya. Namun nyatanya tetap saja ayam-ayam yang nanti siang akan dijual, malah berakhir di tangan sang anak. Sungguh bocah itu telah menjadi penerus sang paman. Bila Itachi membantai _klan_-nya demi demi desa, maka Namikaze Yuki membantai(?) ayam-ayam ibunya demi dirinya dan ayahnya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan tingkat kesabarannya yang hampir meledak(?), ia berjalan ke arah kamar yang semalam di pakai Yuki untuk tidur. Setelah sampai sana, ia menggeser pintu dengan kasar. Kekesalannya semakin bertambah ketika ia tidaklah menemukan Yuki di kamar tersebut. Ia menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia tahu dari awal di mana bocah itu memutar langkah dan kembali keluar dari rumah. Setelah itu, bisa ia tebak apa yang akan terjadi pastilah seperti tiga bulan yang lalu.

Naruto akan menemukan Yuki di balik pohon Sakura yang berdiri di halaman depan rumah. Lalu Yuki akan berlari mengitari rumah dengan suara jeritan untuk menghindari ibunya yang sedang mengamuk. Setelah lelah, ia akan memanjat pohon Sakura untuk lepas dari kejaran ibunya.

"Turun kau anak brengsek!" teriak Naruto sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Yuki dengan telunjuk tangannya.

"Tidak!" jawab Yuki dengan santainya.

"Kau tahu, ayam-ayam itu untuk kita makan selama sebulan ke depan, hah! Dan kau berani membunuh ayam-ayam itu!" teriak Naruto semakin kesal.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan pelihara ayam lagi."

"Ayam bisa membantu pemasukan kita, kau tahu!"

"Tapi ayam itu bisa membuat _Phobia_-ku kambuh!" teriak Yuki tak mau kalah. "Kalau aku melihat ayam-ayam itu, suara teman-temanku selalu terdengar, Yuki… si anak ayam salju~" lanjutnya menirukan ejekan temannya.

Yuki sangatlah masih ingat, bagaimana teman-temannya memberikan julukan itu. Semua bermula ketika teman-temannya bermain ke rumahnya 6 bulan yang lalu. Ketika itu, ia dan teman-temannya sedang bermain petak umpet di halaman rumahnya. Salah satu temannya melihat ayam-ayam Yuki yang berada di kandangnya. Bocah itu berteriak memanggil yang lainnya. Sesampainya mereka di kandang ayam, mereka memandang Yuki lalu ayam-ayam itu secara bergantian. Tak lama setelahnya mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal bersama. Yuki cemberut karena dengan tega teman-temannya mengatai dirinya dengan sebutan 'si ayam salju'.

Naruto mendengus mengingat kejadian itu. 'Si ayam salju'! Darimana pula anak-anak kecil itu mendapatkan julukan seperti itu. Ia menatap rambut hitam kebiruan milik Yuki. Mencuat seperti pantat ayam. Huh, bagaimana jika Sasuke dulu juga mendapatkan julukan itu? Mereka yang memanggilnya ayam pasti akan mati di tangan Sasuke. Naruto hampir saja tersenyum memikirkan jika dulu Sasuke seperti anaknya, namun senyumnya tergantikan geraman yang menakutkan ketika ia mengingat kembali tentang nasib ayam-ayamnya.

"Kau dan ayahmu memang sama-sama bodoh dan menyebalkan."

"Bukannya ayah lebih pintar dari ibu? Bahkan ibu juga lebih menyebalkan dari ayah!" ujar Yuki dengan wajah polos.

"Eh … apa maksudmu, bocah?"

"Tapi memang iya, ibu tidak sekeran ayah!"

Dan tanda kekesalan di kepala Naruto semakin bertambah. Betapa anak Uchiha-Uzumaki itu mempunyai banyak hal yang berbaur menjadi satu. Pembantai(?) kejam seperti pamannya. Pintar seperti ayahnya. Dan usil seperti dirinya.

Jika Naruto tak mampu mengatasi Yuki, maka hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan adalah berteriak.

"SASUKEEE ….. LIHAT ANAK KESAYANGANMU!"

Namikaze Yuki hanya bisa dijinakkan oleh sang ayah, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Jugo berusaha menurunkan Yuki dari pohon Sakura. Setelah itu menggendong keponakannnya ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan Sasuke membantu Naruto mengumpulkan ayam-ayamnya untuk di kubur. Sasuke hanya tersenyum ketika melihat wajah kesal Naruto. Naruto tak henti mendumel melihat ayam-ayamnya selalu berakhir di pemakaman(?).

"Ini akibat kau terlalu memanjakan bocah itu." Seru Naruto di sela memunguti ayam-ayamnya yang berserakan.

"Aku tak pernah memanjakan Yuki, Nar!"

"Lalu itu namanya apa, heh?" ujar Naruto mulai emosi, "Setiap kali ia membuat masalah, kau tak pernah menghukumnya. Jika kau terus-terusan memanjakan dia, aku tak yakin ia bisa tumbuh dengan baik."

"Aku hanya berusaha menjadi ayah yang baik." Sasuke tetap menjaga emosinya agar tidak naik. Semenjak Yuki tumbuh semakin besar, emosi Naruto memang mudah naik. Entah kenapa dengan pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

"Tapi bukan bearti selalu membuatnya seolah tidak bersalah. Dia semakin berulah jika-"

"Sudahlah!" potong Sasuke. Ia bangkit dan mengambil cangkul. Dan memulai prosesi pemakaman(?) ayam-ayam tersebut. "Aku hanya takut tak bisa membuat Yuki merasakan kasih sayang. Bahkan karena sibuk memikirkan balas dendam aku jadi tak tahu bagaimana menunjukkan rasa sayang."

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Ia jadi tak enak hati karena tanpa sengaja telah membuka masa lalu suaminya. Seharusnya ia bersyukur Sasuke selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Yuki. Selalu mencoba menjadi ayah yang baik untuk putranya sekali pun Sasuke selama ini tumbuh tanpa orang tua, tanpa kasih sayang.

"Maaf!" seru Naruto menunduk.

"Hey, kenapa meminta maaf?" tegur Sasuke mendekati Naruto. "Ayo, masuk! Sebentar lagi Yuki berangkat ke sekolah."

Namun Naruto tetap diam tak menjawab ucapan Sasuke.

"Nar?" panggil Sasuke, "Mereka pasti menunggu kita untuk sarapan."

Naruto mendongak lalu memperlihatkan cengiran khas-nya yang telah lama hilang, "Gendong~"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Tanpa bicara ia segera membungkuk dan menunggu Naruto untuk naik di punggungnya.

"Kau yang manja!"

"Kau tak pernah lagi menggendongku semenjak Yuki lahir."

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Yuki berangkat sekolah dengan diantar oleh Juugo. Karena rumah mereka memang agak sedikit jauh dari pemukiman desa. Itu membuat mereka tidak bisa membiarkan Yuki berangkat ke sekolah sendirian. Yuki masih berumur 8 tahun.

Yuki menggandeng tangan Juugo layaknya anak-anak seusianya ketika sedang berjalan dengan orang tuanya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia akan tersenyum entah memikirkan apa. Terkadang Juugo bersyukur karena Yuki mewarisi sifat Naruto, sehingga bocah itu tak perlu memasang wajah _stoic _khas Uchiha.

Yuki melepas tangannya dari genggaman Juugo. Ekspresinya berubah 180 derajat. Kini bahkan ia nampak cemberut dan terlihat frustasi dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Berharap rambut pantat ayamnya akan benar-benar terjatuh lurus.

Juugo melirik tingkah sang keponakan. Sesekali ia tersenyum jika mengingat insiden pembantaian(?) ayam tadi pagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Juugo memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa bentuk rambutku seperti pantat ayam, Paman?" Yuki balik bertanya. "Padahal jika lurus, pasti aku akan setampan ayah!"

"Bukankah kau memang setampan ayahmu?" Juugo tersenyum. "Bahkan ayahmu tak pernah protes dengan bentuk rambutnya selama ini."

"Aku dan ayah berbeda, Paman!"

"Beda apanya? Hanya matamu yang mirip ibumu."

Mereka mengataiku, ayam salju"

"Mereka hanya iri!" hibur Juugo, "Kau tahu … Meski model rambut ayahmu seperti itu, dulu dia selalu menjadi idola semua gadis di desa. Bahkan bibi Karin juga."

"Benarkah, Paman?" seru Yuki tak percaya. Ia menatap Juugo dengan mata berbinar. Tangannya berhenti menarik rambutnya, "Cerita kan, Paman!" lanjutnya menatap Juugo.

"Sejak kecil ayahmu sudah menjadi Idola ketika masuk sekolah. Semua gadis mengejarnya. Bahkan bibi Karin, juga."

"Wao … hebat! Lanjutkan paman."

"Tapi ayahmu selalu mengacuhkan mereka. Karena ayahmu sudah terlanjur suka ibumu."

"Padahal bibi Karin cantik, tapi ayah malah memilih ibu yang cerewet." Ujar Yuki sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hey… hey… kalau ayahmu tidak memilih ibumu, bagaimana bisa kau akan ada di dunia ini." Juugo tersenyum.

Mereka menghentikan langkah ketika mereka ketika mereka telah sampai di depan gedung sekolah umum. Sasuke memang sengaja memasukkan Yuuki di sekolah umum. Ia tak ingin sedikitpun anaknya mengentuh dunia ninja. Yuki memberi salam ke Juugo lalu segera berlari masuk ke dalam gedung. Sementara itu Juugo berjalan memutar langkah menuju pasar. Menemuai Sasuki dan tukang kayu yang lainnya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Suigetsu berhenti berlari ketika ia melihat istrinya-Karin berhenti berlari. Ia menatap bingung sosok berambut merah tersebut. Ia tidak merasakan cakra apapun yang dating kepada mereka. Namu Karin membuat suigetsu berpikir lain.

"Ada apa?" seru Suigetsu nampak bingung.

Belum sempat Karin menjawab, seekor burung pembawa pesan menukik dan berhenti di dahan yang sedang Karin pijaki.

"Pesan?" tanya Suigetsu semakin bingung.

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Suigetsu, Karin segera mengambil kertas yang berada di leher burung tersebut. Dari cirinya, burung tersebut namapk dari Konoha. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Karin segera membuka isi surat tersebut. Wajahnya berubah kaget dan cemas.

"Ada apa, Karin?" Suigetsu yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang isi surat itu semakin cemas melihat wajah istrinya.

"GAWAT!" teriak Karin.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita harus ke tempat Sasuke."

Karin segera memutar arah tujuan. Suigetsu yang belum paham sepenuhnya tentang isi surat itu semakin panik.

"Ada apa?"

"Mata-mata kita di Konoha mengatakan bahwa Hokage mengeluarkan perintah untuk memburu Sasuke dan Naruto, bagaimana pun keadaan mereka. Dan Hokage juga memberikan imbalan yang cukup besar."

"Astaga, nona Tsunade belum juga menyerah."

Memang semenjak mereka menikah, Karin memutuskan untuk ikut Suigetsu yang memang harus tinggal di Kirigakure. Dan itu sebabnya mereka meninggalkan mata-mata di Konoha agar mereka tetap bisa mengawasi apapun yang berkaitan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

. ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Dengan ceria, Yuki masuk ke dalam kelas. Di bangku paling belakang, Yuki berhenti dan duduk di kursinya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika seseorang meletakkan buku tebal di mejanya dengan cara yang kasar. Yuki mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sorot mata yang paling ia benci. _Senior _kelas lima yang sok jago.

"Hey anak ayam!"

"Berhenti memanggilku anak ayam," ujar Yuki sedikit geram. "Ayahku bukan ayam."

"Ough… bukan ayam tapi ninja buronan!" cibir bocah tersebut. "Keluargamu memang aneh, ayah dan ibumu laki-laki. Buronan pula."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yuki nampak bingung.

Bocah laki-laki tersebut mengambil buku yang ia lempar tadi, "Kau tahu, buku apa ini?" tanya dengan nada sinis.

Yuki memandangi buku Sejarah Perang Dunia Shinobi yang baru dating beberapa hari yang lalu tersebut. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan orang tuanya.

Bocah laki-laki itu membuka buku tersebut dan memperlihatkan dua gambar di kedua halaman tersebut. Mata Yuki membulat ketika melihat foto kedua orang tuanya yang diperlihatkan oleh bocah itu.

"Bagus, bukan? Uchiha Sasuke ternyata seorang penghianat desa."

Mendengar kalimat demi kalimat hinaan atas ayahnya, mau tak mau dadanya mulai terasa sesak. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar rasa marahnya tak keluar.

"Dan tak kusangka, anak ayam sepertimu ternyata punya orang tua seorang penghianat." Ia tertawa disertai kedua temannya.

Yuki yang sudah tak tahan mendengar ayahnya dihina, segera merebut buku tersebut dan mendorong kakak kelas yang menghina dirinya tersebut hingga terjatuh ke belakang.

"SUDAH KU BILANG, JANGAN HINA AYAHKU!" teriak Yuki menatap tajam bocah tersebut. Uchiha telah keluar. Mereka yang ada di kelas nampak terkejut melihat perubahan pupil mata Yuki. Yuki yang mulai sadar dari amarahnya menyadari ekspresi teman-temannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera menyambar tasnya dan berlari keluar dari kelas. Keluar dari sekolahannya dan terpaksa membolos lagi.

Sepanjang jalan Yuki berharap tak akan ada yang melihat perubahan matanya. Ayahnya bilang, tak ada yang boleh tahu tentang perubahan pada pupil matanya. Yuki terus berlari sambil membawa tasnya. Dan buukk… ia menabrak seseorang hingga ia jatuh di jalanan pasar.

"Anak ayam membolos!"

"Sudah ku bilang, JANGAN MEMANGGILKU ANAK AYAM!" teriak Yuki sambil menatap tajam pria besar sang preman pasar.

"Mata itu…" gumam pria tersebut terkejut ketika melihat mata Yuki. "Sharingan, sudah ku duga." Ia menyeringai.

Yuki semakin bingung, ketika orang-orang satu persatu melihat matanya. Ia bingung harus kemana, sementara orang yang bisa membantu mengembalikan warna pupil matanya sedang bekerja.

.

.

.

. ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Pria itu menatap sinis kea rah Yuki yang masih dengan posisinya. Ia sudah menduga jika anak dari tukang kayu itu bukanlah anak biasa. Kini Sharingan yang ia lihat telah membuktikan hal itu.

"Aku akan kaya!" ucapnya sembari tertawa.

Sedangkan Yuki yang masih nampak belum mengerti dengan maksud pria itu, hanya bisa kebingungan.

"Memberikan informasi. Tentang Uchiha akan mendapatkan imbalan 40 juta Ryo," ucapnya dengan seringaian mengejek, "Kalo ditambah dengan informasi tentang Uzumaki, imbalannya akan menjadi 80 juta Ryo," ia terdiam sejenak, "Kalau di tambah dengan informasi tentang anak ayam, aku akan kaya," lanjutnya lalu tertawa.

"KAU BICARA APA!" bentak Yuki sambil bangkit dan berdiri, "KAU GILA! AYAHKU BUKAN BURONAN!" teriak Yuki lalu berlari menjauhi preman itu.

.

.

To be Continue …


End file.
